


Dark Side

by Lenkia



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: A Lots Of Despair, AU, After Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Angst, Complete, Crazy!Naegi Makoto, Despair, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Future Foundation, Hope, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Breakdown, Naegiri - Freeform, Romance, Sexual Content, Some DRAE, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 32,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenkia/pseuds/Lenkia
Summary: "He had been gone for two years. Two whole years. Yet, she still managed to get up every morning, hoping that he'd come back to his family. But why does she feel such despair when her wish comes true?" Based by the fact, that Nagito Komaeda is supposed to be 'Naegi Makoto's darker side'. So, what if Naegi Makoto is his own dark side?





	1. Her First Despair

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, first I'm going to apologize for two reasons. 
> 
> The first thing is that, writing as Kirigiri Kyouko is the most hardest thing I've ever done. I mean, writing Togami is easy. Writing Asahina is even easier, but Kirigiri is still something I have to get better on. So if you think that she is a little bit out of character, my bad. I'm still teaching myself, after all. This is an emotional story, so the detective must have to show some too, right? ;D  
> The second reason I apologize is that, the first chapter isn't much fun. Just filling in of what have happened and such things, but I'll promise you, you won't be disappointed in the future! ;) 
> 
> Oh my, I'm boring... 
> 
> Enjoy!

The first thing that Kyouko feels is air hitting her skin. She expected light through her eyelids, but instead, it’s became darker when the entrance opened. She takes a deep breath and air with the smell of gas fills her lungs. She’s afraid to open her eyes. 

“ What? What… is this? “, she can hear Asahina whisper low, her voice trembling. “ This isn’t… “ 

Kyouko still doesn’t open her eyes, but when she feels Naegi’s hand around her tighten, she does. She makes sure to not let anyone see her surprised face, turning it back to normal in a second. But it was surprising. She can’t remember starting Hope’s Peak, but she will remember graduating it. Junko Enoshima wasn’t lying. 

The world was destroyed by despair. 

The once blue heaven was placed by an blood red instead. The high proud buildings around the school was crumbled down to pieces. The only building that was standing was the one they had been locked in, like the Hope’s Peak Academy was mocking everyone else. And far far away, smoke filled the air from fire, going higher and higher up, just like the hope the students felt.

“ Hmpf, you can’t be  _ that  _ sad over some donuts. “, Togami says sarcastic, fixing his glasses with a smirk. Asahina opens her mouth to defend herself, but the fortune teller does that instead. 

“ Come on Togami-chi, it’s not time for that! “, Hagakure moans annoyed, putting his hand behind his head frustrated. 

“ Indeed. But we have to get to a safer place. ,“ Kirigiri states, letting go of Naegi’s hand to point at the distance with her gloved hand. “ There must be evidence of humanity somewhere- “ Before she can finish her sentence, the sound of a helicopter came closer and closer. Too close when the six students covered their faces so dust wouldn’t fly into there eyes. 

“ W-what is happening?! “, Fukawa screams panicked over the loud sound coming from the helicopter that landed right in front of them. 

“ Maybe they have come to save us! “, Hagakure screams excitedly, almost shaking in happiness. “ Let’s leave this place! “ Before he even takes a step towards the flying machine that had its wings slow down, Togami puts a straight arm in front of him, blocking his way. 

“ Fool! “, the hair almost spit, his face still facing the helicopter. “ Whoever they are, they have to show us that they can be trusted. “ 

“ They must be. “, Kirigiri says, her arms crossed over her chest. “ Or they would have attacked us in the air. “ 

“ Then let’s go! “, Hagakure says, but doesn’t move. Maybe afraid doing it alone. They see people jumping out from the helicopter, one after another, but the six doesn’t dare to move just yet. 

“ B-but we can’t just leave our friends behind. “, Asahina screams with tears in her eyes. “ We can’t leave them in that place! We have to give them a proper funeral! “ 

“ I-It’s not time for that idiot. Let’s save yourself first.“, Fukawa says annoyed. 

“ We can probably come back, Asahina-san.“, Kirigiri says, if that’s any help at all. But with Hina always positive, she smiled big at the detective. She nods her head with a smile. 

“ Let’s go then. “ They walk towards the helicopter, hope is high when they find out that  _ the Future Foundation _ or what they were called, was saving them and not the other way around. Hagakure was the first to jump into the machine. 

“ Just take me away already! “, he screamed. Asahina was next and Fukawa after. As Togami was jumping in, Kirigiri turns around to Naegi. She wanted to smile at him, to take his hand and with only her eyes, tell him that there future was made by them and no one else.

But there is no one looking back. 

Like poison, Kirigiri feel panic fill her. She was sure he was behind her all the time, that he was just awfully quiet all this time. But she was wrong. 

“ Makoto! “, she screams, her voice trembling as she takes long steps away from the helicopter that starts to work again, the wings spinning around faster and faster. Two men in black suits stop her from going further away from the helicopter. 

“ No, Makoto is gone! Makoto Naegi! “, she screams, her eyes wide open with a shaking underlip. “ Ultimate Hope, the Ultimate Hope! “ Before one of the men could even lift his head to confirm, a sudden crash makes the ground vibrate. Kirigiri almost fall, but keeps her balance as the men in black suit drags her to the helicopter in hurry. She looks behind her to see if she can find him, but it was hard when she had two men by her side forcing her to walk. 

“ Stop! Let go! Makoto! “ 

“ Incoming from south, we have to leave immediately. “, one of them screams over the helicopters loud sound, the wings spinning even faster than before. 

“ Makoto! “, Kirigiri screams, tears leaking out of her eyes as she fights against the two men, but they don’t even twitch. “ No, Makoto, come back! “ She is suddenly pushed into the helicopter, landing right on Asahina's lap with her face forward, hearing the door shut after her. 

“ What is happening? Where is Naegi? “, Togami screams over the sound from the flying machine as faint yet loud sound of a bomb was heard. Before Kirigiri could sit up, the helicopter started to leave the ground. 

“ No, Makoto! “ Kyouko sat up and pressed her face against the window as the building of Hope’s Peak got smaller and smaller. She could feel her whole body shake, tears and snot running down her face and her voice getting worn out as she screamed after his name. As the other students tried to calm her down, she felt her whole life falling apart together with the world. 

She felt true despair. 

 

**Two years later**

 

_ “ I love you, you know that right? “ Kyouko close her eyes, couldn’t help but to smile. She could feel his breath against her bare hands as he made small circles in her palm.  _

_ “ What’s so funny? “ She can hear his smile when he whispers the words. They were both laying on their sides, their hands connected in the middle of the bed as they looked into each other's eyes.  _

_ “ I know you do. “ She opens her eyes as she feel her face turning red. “ You showed me that perfectly. “ Like he had to suffer with her, his face matched her own. She feels like she should actually feel embarrassed by the fact that they were both laying in his bed naked, just a thin sheet covering their bodies. But she doesn’t. She just feel that bubbly feeling in her body that should have died out by now, but not ever with him. _

_ “ I-I’m glad! “, he stutters, so typical Makoto Naegi.  _

_ This wasn’t supposed to happen. It wasn’t planned or anything. She had came into his room, and asked to sleep there, since Togami had taken her key. He had, of course, said yes. And since both didn’t want the other one to sleep on the floor, they both shared his bed. And it started out so easy. Just him gripping her hand when he heard by the way she breathed that she wasn’t, couldn’t, sleep either. They both were quiet for a long time, Makoto afraid that he had scared her away. Then she turned around and hugged him. Then he started to kiss on her shoulder. And then, higher, and higher up. Lips against lips started out gentle, but changed quickly to the opposite. Cloth off, hands everywhere, permission after permission. And just like that, they were both moaning each other names. Desperate.  _

_ Now, silence. _

_ “ Makoto… was this your first time? “, Kyouko asks, afraid to make this beautiful moment awful. He turns even more red.  _

_ “ I-I- D-did it show that badly? “ The lucky student panics, but Kirigiri stops him with a smile.  _

_ “ No, you were perfect. It.. it was my first time too. And it’s also the first time that I…” It was so odd for the detective to feel like this. So open and so happy, yet so nervous. Everything was mixed in a bowl. “ It’s the first time that I have loved anyone like this. “ Silence fill the room, and they stare into each other again. Lavender eyes against green-grey. The air feels tense and Kyouko swallows worried. She was worried. Until Makoto smiles.  _

_ “ When we get out, I’m going to show you how much you mean to me. How much I love you more then the words mean. We will make our own future and leave this place behind and nothing is going to stop us. Not even despair itself. “ Once again, silence fill the room and Kyouko suddenly wants him. Every part to herself and no one else. She loved him so deep and it just digged even deeper. Could it be possible that someone like him existed? He was so pure, so easy loving and she felt like she deserved the title Lucky student. Kyouko bits her lip with a soft smile before leaning into his ear.  _

_ “ Lets go for a round two. “ She can feel his body tense and blush furious before letting out a shaky nod. He moves and suddenly he is over her again, his forearms keeping him steady beside Kyouko's face and his leg between hers. She cups his red cheeks, dragging her hand through his hair.  _

_ “ Being with me is enough. Just that, and am aware of your love to me. “ He leans down to kiss her gentle and she whispers against his lips.  _

_ “ So make sure you never leave me. “  _

 

Kyouko suddenly hears a high scream that make her sit up in a second. Wide eyes, her hair everywhere and her heart beating so fast. Kyouko sighs to herself, putting a sling behind her ear that had clinged into the sweat on her pann before standing up. When would she stop dreaming about that time? Everytime she dreamed, she felt so close to him again, and it made her depressed to wake up to reality. 

Once again she heard a scream that made her hurry to the crib, and as she looked down, she can’t help but to smile. 

“ Good morning beautiful. “, she says to the toddler, and just like his father, he smiles wide full with hope that reminded her that she could manage through this day too. 


	2. Jin Kirigiri-Naegi

Jin ‘Makoto Jr’ Kirigiri-Naegi was born on a cold night. The stars were bright and proud, showing thoroughly through the black heaven, and even if it was wind free, the cold air still stung into the skin. There was no snow, only ice that had put a layer of frost over the landscape around the Future Foundation building and the same night, a child, with a look like ice and a personality like fire, was born. The 4th February, Kyouko finally made it through her time as pregnant, and stepped right into motherhood. Her son had her features, with hair that was the same lavender color, eyes even colder than hers and a pale skin. The things he got from his father was his hairstyle, a sling pointed up that never went down, and also his hopeful and positive personality. That was more than enough. 

She had remembered perfectly when she started to show. Kyouko had woken up early like everybody else to work, even if she wanted to sleep, yet eat, yet puke at the same time. It had gone more than two month, and people still talked to her like she was made out of glass. The Future Foundation had promised her to look after Makoto, that he was their priority number one, but she doubt that. The Ultimate Hope wasn’t as important to them as she thought. 

Kyouko fixed her hair in the mirror slowly, a hard expression on her face like she usually had. It was that one time when they left Hope’s Peak she ever showed emotional, and she had promised herself to never do it again. She had one moment of weakness, but only one was enough. Now, everyone was pitying her. She didn’t need their pity. 

She needed Makoto Naegi. 

As she finished up, she drags her hand through her body, to stop right over her stomach. It was pointed out, like she just had a really big meal. But it wasn’t a meal. 

It was two horny teenagers who didn’t even consider a condom. 

It explains her crave for food that she ignores, and it explains the urge to puke every time she used the cheap body lotion that she couldn’t handle the smell of it. And she even remembers that she is a young woman who had period, but she had forgotten about the fact that it should come every month.

Kyouko suddenly starts to shake, her pale skin turning even paler and she doesn’t want to break down again. But she can’t help it. She can’t handle being without Makoto, so how the hell would she handle taking care of a child alone? 

A moment of silence pass by before the detective shakes her head to get herself to reality. She fix her tie sloppy as she turns around and turns away from the mirror. She walked to the cafeteria were her friends were having breakfast, and ignored the fact that there was a child growing in her. 

She knew that it was out when an awkward silence fill the table a month later, her friends looking away uncomfortable or pretending she wasn’t there as she approached. She sighed, putting down her plate of breakfast on the table as she sat next to Hagakure. 

“ Y-you r-really are pregnant t-then? “, Fukawa stutters, almost accusing her. Togami rolls his eyes as Asahina gives her a sharp look. They had probably discussed beforehand that they wouldn’t mention it, but Touko looked like she couldn’t hold in her question any longer. Kyouko drinks her tea, careful not to burn her tongue before speaking. 

“ I am indeed. “ Silence fill the table once again, and Kyouko suddenly feels unsteady. They would probably look at her different now, either being ashamed of her or pity her even more. She didn’t want none of that. She just wanted to be alone.

“ I first thought that you got fatter. I’m sorry. “, Hagakure stated ashamed like everyone secretly knew what he was thinking, making the five of them all laugh easy, even Togami letting out a smile. Kyouko smiled too, happy that the fortune teller’s stupid comment eased everyone up. 

“ We will all help you through this time Kyouko-san! “, Asahina says, standing up in excitement with a determined smile. “ Naegi may not be here, but you’re not alone. “ Everybody nods, looking at the detective with a smile. And Kyouko can’t help but to believe in Asahina’s words. The father of her child wasn’t here, but her other family was. Kyouko can’t help but to smile back. 

 

* * *

 

 

It was Saturday, which meant that today and tomorrow was the only time the five former students could eat breakfast together. Even the Future Foundation seemed to respect the days Saturday and Sunday as days off. Kyouko liked those days the most. She could be with Jin-chan more and play with him instead of giving him to the Former Super High School Level writer from Monday to Friday. But she still managed to play with him by the end of the day.

With Jin-chan glued to her hip, his head resting on her breast as he yawn, Kyouko sees her four friends talking comfortable to each other with a smile on their faces while eating their breakfast.

“ Good morning. “, Kyouko says, sitting next to Hagakure. But as usual, nobody even gave a looked at the detective. 

“ Jin-chan, come to aunt Hina! “, Asahina says while standing up, reaching her arm over the table. Jin turns to the swimmer with raised eyebrows, before understanding what she wants. 

“ Hina~ “, he states happy with a smile, almost jumping from his mother's lap. As Aoi keeps hugging him and giving him a donut from her plate, Kyouko stretches her arm while yawning. 

“ D-did you sleep tonight? I t-told you that we could take c-care of Makoto jr. when he isn’t feeling well! “, Fukawa stutters angry, like she’s accusing Kyouko for not sleeping. 

“ It’s not that, I had a bad dream. “ Kyouko didn’t want to lie to Touko, but she couldn’t say that she dreamed of her sexual time with Makoto instead of sleeping. Again. 

“ Asahina, you will give him diabetes. “, Togami muttered annoyed, making everyone turn to the swimmer and the toddler in her lap, sucking and biting into almost a whole donut. As Hagakure starts to complain that it’s his turn for Jin-chan to be with uncle Hiro, Kyouko glared at the empty seat beside Asahina. The empty seat that everyone knew who it belonged to. Two years had already gone by, and Kyouko can do nothing but wait for him to come back to his family.

 

The five student plus the toddler all sat in Kirigiri’s room. They didn’t had any work, but sometimes it was still appreciated. To work was the only thing people could do, and not doing it was sometimes nothing but boring. There wasn’t much you could do in the Future Foundation building and the survivors often spend time just talking, or watching an old movie if Jin-chan was asleep. 

Togami and Fukawa sat on the bed, talking to each other quietly while Asahina and Hagakure played with Jin on the floor with the little toys he had. Kyouko sat with them and listened at the two fight over who Jin liked the most. As she watched Jin climb into Hagakure’s hair, Kyouko thought about Makoto. She didn’t want to think about the brown haired boy who had disappeared . Nobody really knew if someone kidnapped him while no one saw, or that he had just “forgotten” something in the building and went back. Even if it's confirmed that there was no one near the helicopter that time to kidnap him, Kyouko would never believe the fact that he had left them. There had to be a reason and it couldn’t be that he had forgotten something. She knew he wasn’t that stupid. 

Four sudden melodies came after each other like domino, and the five students looked up at each other. 

“ W-we’re being paged? “, Fukawa asks, taking up her handbook to confirm it. “ I-Isn’t the weekend supposed to be work free? “ As the four students stands up, Kirigiri can’t help but to feel annoyed and irritated. It just didn’t show on her emotionless face. 

Just because she had a child, the Future Foundation always were more softer to her. Everyone was paged except her, and she could easily guess why. Kyouko had to admit, she had became more softer and lovable after giving birth, but she doesn’t recall that being a hinder or affect her detective skills. She was still as good as she was two years ago. But Hagakure didn’t feel the same way. 

“ Man, I wished I had a child! Please Hina, give me one! “ Asahina nodded no.

“ No need too, you act like one all the time. “ The fortune teller started to defend himself, throwing his arm all over the place while Fukawa smirked like the devil itself. Togami turned to the detective and looked at Kyouko who was sitting on the floor with Jin-chan. 

“ If you acquire help, do not hesitate to page us. “, Togami said with his index finger pushing up his glasses. Kyouko nodded and the four student left her alone. 

“ Well, Jin-chan, “, Kyouko says, turning him to face her, “ let’s take a walk around the place, shall we? “ She got a smile back as a response. 

  
  


“ Oi, do you think there is a reason why Kirigiri wasn’t paged? “, Asahina asks, breaking the silence as the four survivors walks through the empty hall highest up in the building. 

“ Of course it is. “, Togami states, doesn’t even look behind him to face the swimmer. “ The Future Foundation knows that pitying Kirigiri is a death wish, even if they do it secretly. But they still wouldn’t let her talent waste because of a child. “ 

“ W-when will that s-stupid boy come back already? I feel p-pity for her because of all the p-pity she gets. “, Fukawa stutters. 

“ Seriously, I think he’s dead. “ All the three turns to face Hagakure with either a shocked face or a irritated one. Hagakure is fast to fix his words. “ I mean, come one guys, he’s been gone for what, two years? All alone, out there with not so much as food or water. I don’t want to believe it either, but the faster we accept, the faster we can move on. And you all act like he’s still alive, even Kirigiri who always been cold to that stuff keeps her hope high. “ Silence fill the hall, and the stupid big haired boy had said something that was taboo. Yet, Togami can’t help but to agree, ashamed that he even do agree with someone so stupid like him. But the majority of the percent of him surviving was so much bigger than the minority. 

“ Guys, please let’s not lose hope! “, Asahina says, trying to light up the mood. “ If Naegi was here, I don’t think he would want us to. “ 

The four of them stop outside a white door, the destination they were paged to. No one had been here before, and no one moves. 

“ With what would they bother me on my two only free days? “, Byakuya muttered annoyed and is the first to move. He place his hand on the handle and he opens the door. 

They all get shocked when they see two guards on each side of another door in front of them. The guards doesn’t move an inch and Fukawa mutters annoyed. 

“ I-is this our destination? A room, with another room in it?! “ She points at the guards like it’s their fault. 

“ I bet there is an another room in that room. “, Hagakure states with a laugh and Asahina rolls her eyes. 

“ Actually, “, the four former students turn around fast to face the voice behind them. “ in there is your stupid little friend who have caused us more trouble than help. “ A man in black, almost long, hair and annoyed face expression looked down at the four survivors. He had one hand in his pocket, the other one hanging from his body and just looking at his body language, they knew that the man wasn’t a fan. Togami already hates him.

“ Who the hell are you? “, Asahina mutters, Togami not being the only one. The tall man raised his head even more, annoyed even more and almost a little bit of disgusted. He takes out his hand from his black coat, and crosses his arms over his chest.

“ Is that the way you talk to your elders now day? You teenagers are disgusting. “ A smirk played on his lips. “ I would have given you one hell of a beat if I could, but Munakata wouldn’t be happy. “ Togami can’t help but to grunt annoyed. 

“ As Asahina asked, who are you, and what is our presence necessary for? “ Once again, a smirk, bigger than the one before.

“ I’m Juzo Sakakura, Former Super High School Level Boxer. And as a order from the director itself, I had to page you brats here. That piece of shit called ‘Ultimate Hope’ is in there and I have to supervise the visit. “ The four of them freeze, eyes wide and gasps escapes. 

“ Naegi? You found Naegi?! “, Asahina screams, her eyes tearing up. As Sakakura nodded with closed eyes, and surprisingly, an annoyed face, Togami gets question after question popping up in his head. This was odd for a happy reunion. 

“ I’m so happy he’s alright! “, Fukawa smiles, letting out a breath out of relief as Hagakure does background voice, crying out in happiness. Asahina whips her tears, shaking in excitement. 

“ Wait a minute. “ Fukawa, Asahina, Hagakure, and even Sakakura gets quiet, looking at Buyaka shocked. “ This isn’t right. “ 

“ What do you mean, Togami-chi? “ A chuckle is heard from the boxer. 

“ Ah, if I remember correctly, you are one of the smart ones. “ Togami ignores the comment. 

“ Kirigiri is not paged, Naegi is in a double secured room with guards and you have to supervise our meeting with him. “ Silence fill the room, and everyone waits on the boxers answer. And he’s having trouble finding out how to do so. 

“ That-… I-...” Silence. “ Just see for yourself. “, Sakakura finally answers, turning around to face the two guards who hadn’t moved at all. Without saying anything, the two men takes a step away from the door, making it possible to open. As the five former students watch him carefully, they see how he takes a deep breath, and he doesn’t move in a long time. 

“ Don’t have your hopes high. “, he says with a mixture of annoyance and understanding, before opening the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was the second chapter! I hope you enjoyed, and I'll post the third in 4-6 day's or so.  
> It isn't mentioned in this chapter, but Jin-chan is eleven month old!   
> See yah soon<3 
> 
> ~ Lenkia


	3. Minutes of Hope Isn't Enough

“ Jin-chan, no! “, Kyouko said with a serious voice, making the little boy look up.

“ It’s okay Kirigiri-san! Yoi don’t mind. “, Ruruka Ando said happy, looking at the blonde haired man who didn’t look bothered, even if Jin used his red long trench coat as a tent.

“ He sure got your looks Kirigiri-san. “ They both watch the little one sit on Sonosuke Izayoi's foot, wrapping his arms and leg around his black high boot. Kyouko smiles as Jin-chan’s lavender hair moves in the rhythm of his laugh.

“ So, where is the rest of your group? “, the Former Super High School Level Confectioner asked, looking around which made the fur around her neck move like waves. 

“ They were paged… And I wasn’t. “ Ando let’s out a laugh, hears Kyouko’s annoyed undertone that was almost impossible to hear.

“ Oh, Kirigiri-san, don’t think like that! They just want you to be more safe since you have a son. “

“ I guess... but I’m sure they aren’t sent on the field. It must be paperwork or anything like that. “ Even more irritating, in fact. A mother with a child couldn’t even do something as paperwork. 

“ You can always ask. “, Ando stated, nodding her head behind both of them. Kyouko turn around to see the four survivors coming out from the elevator, all wearing a face that was so unlike them. Asahina seemed depressed, Fukawa paranoid, Hagakure stressed and even Togami looked bothered. Kyouko can’t help but to feel worried. She had enough clues to understand that something was wrong. 

“ Come on Jin-chan, let’s go. “ The detective turns and reaches her hand towards her son, who looked at his mother from Yoi’s coat before walking slowly towards Kirigiri. Kyouko thanks them for the company, and Ruruka doesn’t forget to give Makoto jr. a sweet before leaving. 

“ Oi, Togami! “ Kyouko walked hurried towards the group with big steps. The survivors turn around to see her, and like someone told them an order, everyone leaves without Byakuya. Like ants, they separate in silence. Even Fukawa, who was like Togami’s shadow, leaves without saying anything about that matter. 

“ Kirigiri. “ 

“ What is happening Togami? “ Kyouko felt like she could burst in anger any second now. First she wasn’t paged because the Future Foundation assume that mothers are weaker than freaking Hagakure, and now they act like nothing's wrong. Hiding something. Have they forgotten her talent? But she keeps her hard cold face instead. It was best that way. 

He doesn’t answer, he looks instead at Jin who looked at uncle Togami while eating Ruruka’s sweet like the donut from this morning. He closed his eyes, letting out a breath who was supposed to make him less tense, but didn’t succeed.

“ They have found Makoto. “ 

Like a ice cube running down her spin, Kyouko could feel her whole body get covered in goosebumps. The words makes her dizzy, and she almost lose her balance but she manage to stay strong. The words were so unbelievable, yet so powerful and Kyouko needs to sit down in confusement and happiness. But there is no time. She have to see him. Face him. Kiss him. To drag her hand through his hair so the sling that stood up will get dragged down, just so it could jump up again. She have to meet him. Because hope was spreading in her like fire, and she need to share it with someone. 

Like a machine with an off and on bottom, Kyouko’s detective brain stops to work, and she doesn’t care why her friends looked so bothered and sad. That could wait. But not Makoto. 

“ I… “ She swallows the dry air in her mouth. “ I need to see him. “ Togami looked once again at Jin-chan who haven’t understood the conversation a bit. With only being eleven month old, there wasn’t much to understand. 

“ Then, lets go. “

 

Togami insisted that it was better to leave Jin with the others to take care of him, and Kyoko agreed. She wasn’t ready to drop a bomb on the boy so soon. Fukawa took him with silence.

“ Is… Is he alright? “, Kyouko asked when they walked down a hall on the highest floor in the building. They had never been up here, and Kirigiri assumed that it was one of the important floors, or it wouldn’t be so isolated from the rest off the building. 

“ You have to see for yourself. “, Togami answers, leading the way. Kyouko can’t see his face when he talks, but she hadn’t time to read expressions. She needed answers. 

“ Has he starved, or any brain damage? “, she tries, but stops when she sees Togami twitch. He stops right in front of a white door. 

“ Togami? “ 

“ Why don’t you see for yourself. “ He said a statement that confirmed that Makoto Naegi was in this room. Kyouko takes no time to wait, putting her hand on the handle and slowly opening it up, but only to see another door a few meters away. 

“ Why is he so isolated? “, Kyouko asks, the door closing behind them. 

“ Kirigiri, hurry the visit. The guards are changing shifts, you can only see him now. “ Kirigiri turns to him with wide eyes, and the machine starts to work again. Before she can ask any more question about this suspicious situation, Togami puts both his hands on her shoulder and lead her to the door. 

“ I demand you to hurry up, dammit! “, he whispered angry, and Kirigiri swear that she heard his voice tremble. Something was wrong. Definitely wrong. From the moment everyone was paged except her, to when she saw the four of them coming out the elevator. But she had closed her eyes, and was selfish enough to only thinking about meeting Makoto. Even Togami looked annoyed, and even scared. And the only time he was, was when he didn’t have control over something. She realized that she did the first thing, to never do as a detective, wrong. 

She had put her emotions before the logic. 

But she had no time to think about her wrongs. She could ask Togami later, but she couldn’t do so with Makoto. She would investigate more after seeing him, find out about the whole situation. The reason why Makoto was placed in a double secured room with guards. And the reason why the Future Foundation didn’t contact her. The mother of his son. 

Kirigiri looked up at Togami, who didn’t dare to look back, before her eyes landed on the door in front of her. She suddenly felt the air around her almost choke her, and sweat running down her face. But she can’t back out now.

For the second time today, Kyouko place her hand on the handle with a beating heart, and she opens up.    
  


 

The first thing she sees is a room, with an uncomfortable bed and nothing more. The second, a boy, man, sitting on the bed. Taller and slimmer. The third. 

His eyes. 

She can hear the door behind her close, but it isn’t enough for her to take away her eyes on him. He was sitting on the bed with both his hands in his lap, like the innocent boy he is. His hair was still his color, and oddly, same haircut. He must have cut it himself, because it get’s more uneven the farther back of his head she sees. Kyouko couldn’t figure out if he had become skinnier, or if his jawline was sharper than before. 

Makoto had changed, but the deeper she looked into his eyes, she sees the boy she met at Hope’s Peak Academy, that took her heart and disappeared. But came back.

Minutes goes by, or hours, and she still doesn’t get it. She can feel her heart beating fast and body trembling. 

“ Kyouko. “ His voice. His beautiful voice has changed to something even more beautiful. Mature. She doesn’t realize that she’s crying until the sound of rain was heard. She looks down on the floor to see the little pond of water form on the ground, and she can’t help but to make it bigger. She didn't want to cry. Crying is a sign of weakness. She wasn't weak.

“ Kyouko don’t cry. “ She suddenly hear the bed give a creaking sound, and as she looks up, he stands right in front of her. Taller. Beautiful.

He takes her hands in his, and even with the big bags under his eyes, he smiles through it, and Kyouko feels affected by it in so many ways. 

“ You are beautiful Kyouko. “ She starts to shake again, looking into his eyes. And for the first time in two years, she smiles big, she can feel her lips almost burst. 

“ Makoto. “, she whispers, tears running down her face like a waterfall. His eyes starts to water, hands around her tighten. Just by that contact, she feels healed again. Just something so simple made her feel good again. She drags him into a hug. “ Makoto! “ As she keeps sobbing and crying into his shoulder, she can feel his hand making small circles into her back, just like he always did with her hands. 

She cries even more. 

“ Kyouko, p-please don’t cry. “ She can’t help but to chuckle. Sounding so flushed about a hug was Makoto Naegi in every way. He was still the boy who saved them from falling into despair. 

She listens to Makoto, trying to pause her eyes that still leaked a few tears as she sobbed. She remembered what Togami said. The guards were away only for a few minutes. They had to hurry or they would get caught. 

“ Makoto. “  _ Sob. _ “ Are you injured? “  _ Another sob.  _

“ Yes but, my injuries are minimal, the nurse said. Only underweight with a few kilos, a sprained arm and just a few bruises. I was lucky. “ 

“ Lucky… “, Kyouko whisper to herself. Makoto nodded as he leaned out again. Before she could say anything, he took her hand and lead her to the bed. She then realize how exhausted her legs were by all the shaking, and sits down on the bed next to the brown-haired boy. She still doesn’t look away from him, their eyes glued at each other. 

“ I’ve.... “, she says, and carefully places her gloved hand on his cheek. His eyes get blank, and before he can open his mouth, she place her lips on his. 

It both surprise them. The both are stiff and afraid to move, almost like two years ago, when they didn’t have any experience on his bed. But they had still gone forward, love leading them through that night. They still had love, right? 

So she moves her lips slowly against his, and he does the same.  They both lean out to take a deep breath, but they don’t waste any second longer. They crash their lips together, and it’s nothing like soft and gentle. Like they remembered how to kiss, Kyouko suddenly feels like she was two years younger again. When their kiss was the most important thing in the world. When hope and despair didn’t matter those moments. Just them.

They both moan when tongue touch tongue, and with one movement, Kyouko was sitting in his lap. They look at each other flushed, both their faces red as they take deep breaths. And Kyouko doesn’t remember feeling so small as she looked up into his eyes. 

“ Kyouko. “ He puts his hands on her hips, and her arms around his neck. And as he smiles, she can see where Jin-chan got his personality from even harder. His smile filled with hope made her shiver. Even if Makoto jr. had lavender hair and pale skin, he looked more like his father than his mother. And she was grateful for that. 

“ Do I- Do I have dirt on my face? I took a shower, but maybe it didn’t go away- “, the former student whispered, noticing Kyouko staring at him for so long. The detective laugh. 

“ It’s not that Makoto. “ She drags her hand through his hair. She couldn’t just say that he looked like their son, and later leave him in this isolated room alone. She had to wait. Instead, she hugs him. “ You look beautiful too. “ As Makoto hug her back, they suddenly hear two knocks on the door. They both understand what that mean. 

“ I have to go. “, Kyouko whisper, but doesn’t move. Still her head on his shoulder. 

“ You’ll be back right? “ The detective nodded. She’ll be back after the investigation. She had to ask her friends why they looked like ghost after their own visit with Makoto, when there was nothing wrong with him. And also why he was so isolated from everyone else. They treated him like a criminal. 

Two knocks more. 

She could asks Makoto, but she doubt he’d know the reason too. So she asks him something else instead. 

“ Hey, Makoto. “, she whispers again against his shoulder. “ What have you been doing these two years? “ She expected him to answer back with a,  _ trying to survive,  _ or,  _ hiding in some old building _ , and not the long silence that was filled with an uncomfortable sense in it. Kyouko suddenly wants to hug him tighter, afraid of losing him for some reason. But she doesn’t. 

It takes a few seconds before he answers. 

“ Spreading hope of course! “ 


	4. His First Despair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I just want to say that I'm sorry for not answering your comments. I've been super busy with homework and stuff, and only have time to update chapters, but I'll try to answer as often as I can!  
> Thank you for commenting! 
> 
> The chapter will start right were we left of.  
> This chapter will also answer a lot of questions you've been asking. 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> ~Lenkia

_ “ Spreading hope of course. “  _

Kyouko freeze in his lap, her arms around his neck tensing up. Like someone snapped their fingers, the room suddenly felt smaller, impossible to breath. The door seemed too far away to escape and she finds it hard to think clearly.  Unsteady breaths hits his neck and goosebumps is covering her skin. The way he said it, like a mixture of something he loved together with disgust, made her eyes widen, sweat running down her neck. 

_ Spreading hope?  _

_ Hope? Hope?  _

_ Had he left her, for hope?  _

She can feel her eyes sting, a layer of water covering them. _No, this isn’t Makoto, he must mean something else._

“ What...- “ Three hurried knocks interrupt her, together with the brown haired boy.

“ You see, Kyouko, when I saw how terrible the world had become, I felt despair. True, nasty, beautiful despair! Despair, the stepladder to hope. I love and hate despair so much, but hope will always win. So that’s okay. Alright! I had never felt happier and disgusted so much in my whole life. “ Kyouko panics by the words coming out from his mouth, and stands up hurried. But too fast. She lands on the stone floor, her behind landing hard. She lets out a groan, and as she was about to stand up again, she sees his eyes. And become paralyzed. 

Hope. Despair. Mixed together. 

Three even more hurried knocks, plus the sound of the doorknob trying to open. Kyouko wanted to scream to Togami to help her, but her brain didn’t work. She keeps looking at Makoto, who was shaking with a wide smile and wider eyes. And Kyouko was sure that she had never been this afraid in her whole life. He jumps from the bed, and slowly walk towards Kyouko with all four.

“ Then I realized, I’m fucking Hope! I’m the Ultimate Hope, and I can kill despair the way I killed Junko Enoshima. I was trash before. Ultimate  _ lucky student _ , what a waste of air. Someone like me shouldn’t have existed. Such trash. But I’m hope now, and spreading hope is the only thing I can do. “ Kyouko wants to scream when he suddenly gets closer, but can’t, seeing how drool is running down his chin. 

“ So I ran away, and created despair. Easy! I just bombed a few buildings here and there. Despair is a stepping stone for hope, and the bigger the despair, the bigger the hope we’ll get! Absolute hope is the most important thing in the world, and if killing myself is considered hope, I’ll do it! “ Kyouko’s head land on the floor, and she groans loud as she feels a pumping sensation together with pain. She looks up into his eyes. He had straddled her, and she couldn’t even turn her head. She whimpers quietly for herself, tears running down her face and landing on the floor as Makoto keeps smiling bigger. 

“ Leaving you was the most painful despair I ever had to feel. But that despair, would turn into an even greater hope. “ She cries even harder, and his eyes starts to water through his smile. 

“ I love hope more than you. “ 

Kyouko stops to sob, and she suddenly stops to feel. Every part of her that hurt before, was leaving her body like fog, and it felt nice. She suddenly felt dizzy, and she wants to sleep. Maybe even die. 

Kyouko suddenly sees how Makoto flies over the room without moving an inch, landing on the wall before falling into the floor with a loud groan.

“ Shut the fuck up, you piece of hope-loving shit. “, Kyouko hears someone say beside her, but doesn’t turn her head to see who it is. 

“ I bet you’d never heard the proverb  _ violence is not the answer, _ Sakakura. “, Togami mutters annoyed with a guard behind him, making the boxer smirk. 

“ Never heard of it. “

Kyouko can sense their eyes on her lifeless body, so she close her eyes and let her tears run down to the floor. They probably heard what Makoto said to her. 

_ How embarrassing. _

 

_ - _

 

_ The moment the doors to Hope’s Peak Academy opens, Makoto Naegi feels true despair. His whole body starts to tremble as he watched the destroyed world with wide eyes, and he can do nothing but to blame himself. He blame himself for not coming out sooner and saving the world together with his classmates.  _

_ Why didn’t he figured out the mastermind sooner, so everyone could get out and be happy? Why was he still alive, when he couldn’t save anything, or anyone? How can he call himself the Ultimate Hope, when he haven’t even done anything? How!?  _

_ The other students doesn’t hear him sob, or see him shake as he covered his ears in madness. He drags his hair as he screams, but the other students both cover their eyes and ears when a helicopter lands too close to them, but Makoto doesn’t even notice. He keeps screaming and screaming and screaming!  _

_ Then, he stops.  _

_ And smiles big instead.  _

_ He could spread hope to everyone in the world, just like he did with the last survivors at their last class trial.  _

_ After all, he was the Ultimate Hope.  _

_ He could at least do that, but he had to figure out how to spread it. And he couldn’t do so by going inside a helicopter that would take them away. He had to save the world from despair.  _

_ He had to save everyone from despair, so they could feel the beautiful feeling of hope! _

_ So when the survivors goes towards the helicopter, he does the opposite.  _

_ And he doesn’t look back once.  _

_ Not even when he hears the love of his life scream his name. _

 

_ - _

 

Two knocks was heard, and it was too familiar with Kirigiri. 

_ Too familiar.  _

She pulls the cover over her head, breathing in the funky air.

“ Kyouko? Can we come in? “ Asahina’s voice was soft, filled with worry and exhaustion, and Kirigiri can hear Fukawa’s shaky breaths. The detective doesn’t answer, and she guessed that that would be enough to get that Asahina and Fukawa couldn’t.  

“ Kyouko, join us for breakfast. You have been inside since yesterday. It’s not healthy. “ Silence. “ Jin-chan misses you. “ Kyouko can feel her heart twist, and it hurt so much that she groans out in pain. Tears fill her eyes as she sobs. 

_ Makoto.  _

“ We know that you have it rough, but it’s not the first time. You can do it again, and we’ll be here for you. Now please, let us come in. “ The detective is about to tell them with her usual calm voice to leave her alone, but a half second later, the door opens. Kyouko groans when light fills the room, right into her eyes under the covers. 

“ Kyouko, g-get yourself together. “, Fukawa stutters, somehow trying to sound like Togami. 

“ You have to be there for Jin-chan. So stand up, and lets all eat our damn breakfast. “ Kyouko got annoyed, but she is sure to keep it in. She can somehow understand Asahina and Fukawa. 

Kyouko had always made sure to show herself strong and show how a real detective is, but some days, she couldn’t.

She remembers the first day they got here. She had did the same thing. Hiding under her covers and felt deep despair. But she reminded herself that it was unprofessional for her to do so. And that she’d never help and find out where Makoto was this way. With Asahina and Fukawa’s help, she managed to get out from her bed. 

Also when it had gone one year after Hope’s Peak. After Makoto’s disappearance. Same thing did happen, and once again, the two other girls dragged her out and pretended that nothing happened the morning after. The worst time was after Jin-chan was born. She got reminded that she maybe would never share this beautiful feeling with Makoto, and that Jin-chan never would meet his father. But the swimmer and the writer never made her lose hope. Like all the other times, the morning after it was all forgotten. Because she would never lose hope. For the sake of Makoto, she would never do so. He had to be alive somewhere. 

And he was. And deep down, Kyouko wished that he was dead instead. 

Because despair had taken him, just like he had taken her. 

“ Where is Jin-chan? “, Kyouko whispers, her voice raspy and low. 

“ He’s with Hagakure and Togami. He keeps calling your name. “ Kirigiri can’t help but to feel how a bad mother she is. Leaving Jin-chan all alone with someone as hard as Togami, and someone as soft as Hagakure. 

“ I feel worried leaving them all alone with him, so let’s hurry up. “, Asahina whispers as she chuckled, like she had read Kyouko’s mind. 

“ W-what?! I understand Hagakure, but not B-Byakuya-sama! “

“ Touko, he doesn’t even like donuts! “  

Kyouko closed her eyes annoyed. She can’t leave her son with those two either, that’s for sure. 

 

 

Kyouko opened the doors to see her friends sitting at their usual table further away in the half-crowded cafeteria, and she can’t help but to smile when she sees Jin-chan in Hagakure’s lap, even if her whole face felt stiff. 

Nobody seemed to look at the detective when she walked in, and she figured it out fast that nobody knew that the Ultimate Hope had been found. If they did know, the whole Future Foundation would look at her with big, pitying eyes that she hated. Kirigiri knew that it was a secret for bigger reasons than that he was “crazy”. Makoto Naegi was in other word, hope, and if everyone knew that the hope itself had become despair, everyone would do the same, together with Kyouko and the rest of the world. 

Jin-chan lift his head and sees his mother, and he lights up like the sun itself.

“ Mami~ “ Everyone at the table turns around to see Kyouko, and the detective hopes that the dark circles and swollen eyes didn’t show. She sits next to Hagakure and takes Jin-chan for herself. 

“ Kirigiri, welcome back. “, Togami says usual, sipping at his tea like he always did. Kyouko can feel her cheeks turn red in embarrassment. Togami had been there and saw how she had broken down. She didn’t recognize when the door opened and what they saw, but they had seen something.

Kyouko swallowed, trying to calm her heartbeat before hugging her son. Even if her son only is eleven month, he hugged back hard for his age. 

Like Makoto had done. Kyouko feels like she needs to puke. 

“ Kyouko, we’re sorry. “, Hagakure suddenly says, looking down at his hands. Kirigiri notice how everyone seemed uncomfortable, ashamed even. 

“ No, I’m sorry. I left you all with Jin-chan- “ 

“ D-don’t be ridiculous. “, Touko mutters annoyed. Kyouko looked back at his son who played with her hands, liking the feeling of her gloves. But she feel herself freeze when Jin-chan’s small hands keep rubbing her palm in circles. Since meeting Makoto, she suddenly noticed how much he looked like Jin-chan. She remembered how upset she was when Jin-chan didn’t have much from his father, now she doesn’t know. 

Asahina was quiet as she looked away, before opening her mouth. 

“ How did he become like this? “ Kyouko sees how her eyes starts to water, how her lips started to tremble and how her hands shaked in anger and sadness. Touko bits her lip, looking away with shiny eyes. “ What happened to him? “ The detective suddenly feels like she is in that room again, Makoto over her, looking at her like she was hope itself and how he wanted, wanted, wanted it. Not her, just it. She couldn’t run away, or even move. She had to listen to a Makoto Naegi she didn’t knew, when she only wanted Makoto Naegi, the boy she loved. 

“ He have fallen into despair. “ Everyone turns to Togami, the only one not looking effected by the situation. He puts down his tea, fixing his glasses. “ He have basically become Junko Enoshima. “ 

“ Don’t you dare compare him to that crazy bitch! “, Asahina almost screams, but thankfully doesn’t take anyone's attention. Kyouko puts her arms around Jin-chan a little harder, like she’s afraid of losing him. 

“ Junko Enoshima finds pleasure in despair like drugs, the only thing she could think about, and even created false hope just to make us feel despair. “, Togami continued, ignoring Asahina. “ Makoto Naegi, it the opposite. “ 

“ What do you mean? “, Hagakure asks. 

“ Makoto finds pleasure in hope, he craves it and do anything for it. And like Enoshima, he created despair for the sake of hope. Both of them sees the other as step ladders to hope or despair. That’s why he’s locked in. Enoshima destroyed the world only with her passion for despair. Makoto could do the same- “ 

“ Enough. “ Kyouko’s cold voice made Togami stop. The heir watched the detective with emotionless eyes. She makes a gesture with her head at Jin-chan, making everyone look at the toddler playing with her fingers. “ I don’t want him to hear those things about his father. “ The former students looks away ashamed and Kyouko closes her eyes. 

Like always, Togami was right. Everything he said matched what Makoto had said to her. How he would do anything for hope, that despair was nothing but a stepping stone. But even if Jin-chan didn’t understand, she didn’t want him to hear. And for the most part, she didn’t want either. 

Before silence choked them all, two melodies played after each other. 

“ We are being paged. “, Togami stated, looking at Kirigiri. 


	5. She Knows

“ Ah, Kirigiri, Togami. Welcome. “, an man said with a small smile. The two survivors heard the door behind them close, guards covering them next. The room was dark, only two lights was on, and on the end of the table sat the man. They walked steps closer before stopping. 

“ What is he doing here? “, Togami mutters, noticing Sakakura standing beside the white haired man that sat on the chair like he was guarding him. The boxer smirked. 

“ Your last name won’t save you anymore, rich boy. I will still beat you up. “ 

“ Enough. “ The young man stands up, giving the boxer a look that shut him up completely before looking at the survivors. “ Togami, Kirigiri, I apologize if I have disturbed your day, but your presence is necessary for now. “ He smiles weak. “ My name is Munakata Kyosuke, nice to meet you. “ 

Kirigiri have seen him before walking around the building, but nods back anyways the way Togami does. Munakata was important to the Future Foundation, and probably knew about Makoto’s situation the best. She could get some better details from him. 

“ Togami. Because of your actions yesterday, I’m supposed to give you some kind of punishment for your acts. “ Munakata sighs. “ But I won’t. “

“ Actions. “, Kirigiri whispers. “ For letting me see Makoto. “ 

“ Punishment or not, I don’t regret my acts. “, Togami says stubborn, before turning to the detective. “ If I hadn’t done it, they wouldn’t let you see him. “ 

“ Why is that? “, she asks Togami before turning to Munakata, since he has the answer.

“ I made a major mistake. I underestimated your friendship. “, Munakata says with a hard face matching Kirigiri’s. “ That’s why I won’t punish you, Togami. “ 

“ You should be here begging on your knees and thanking me for saving your asses! If I hadn’t- “ 

“ Enough, Sakakura. “ 

“ Why wouldn’t anyone tell me about Makoto if Togami hadn’t? “, Kyouko asks again, her hands in fists in anger. If Togami hadn’t smuggled her in, she would still be in the cafeteria, thinking that Makoto still was unsafe in this despair-destroyed world. She would thank the heir later. 

“ Kirigiri, he is despair. He has worked with the Remnants of Despair. “ She didn’t expect it to hurt so much when someone else said it to her. She still knew the fact, but it still felt unreal. And even worse, he was part of the Remnants of Despair. The people who had destroyed the world with despair by their talents, brainwashed by Junko Enoshima herself.

“ It is confirmed, “ Munakata starts to dig into some papers in front of him “ that he has triggered more than 237 bombs all over the country in two years. “ Kyouko feels herself freeze.

“ The bombs were either handmade, or stolen. He has triggered them on both buildings and people. “ Munakata gets interrupted by the sound of Kirigiri's hand gripping the table in front of her. She felt light headed and sick and she couldn’t keep her balance any longer. 

What would she tell Jin-chan when he got older and asked for his father? 

What would she do when the world was back together, being all alone? 

Who would she share her future with? 

Why was she still so in love with Makoto who had killed _( Killed! Killed! )_ for hope? 

“ Kirigiri? “ Togami stands beside her, putting his hand on her arm for balance.

“ Kirigiri, I know it’s hard, but since you already know about his situation, I have a request. “ The detective lookS up at Munakata exhausted who had stood up in respect. Sakakura looked away annoyed.

“ We have to find out where the rest of Despair is located, and only he knows it. “ Silence fill the room. 

“ You want me to ask him where they are. “, Kirigiri whispers. It’s not a question. 

“ We haven’t tried to do it ourselves yet. If we do, he’ll figure out the plan. “ Once again, silence fill the room and Kirigiri wants to ask what the plan is. 

But she already knows. 

 

 

They walk in silence out from the room, and Togami looks at the detective in secret, trying to read her.  _ Did she know?  _

“ They will execute the Remnants of Despair once they found them, right? “ It takes a few seconds before he answers. 

“ Yes. “ She clenched her hands into fists. 

_ She knows.  _

 

 

“ Jin-chan is with Fukawa, right? “ 

“ And Togami and Hagakure. “ Asahina smiles weak. “ Don’t worry, he is safe. “ Kyouko wants to find comfort in those words, but she doesn’t. 

With Munakata's request, she had to visit Makoto again to get some answers. He just had to say where the Remnants of Despair were. Kyouko had a theory that if the world ended the despair, maybe Makoto would get better. If the world stopped balancing between hope and despair, he could focus on the better thing. Like his family. Deep down, Kyouko knew that the Future Foundation would execute the Remnants of Despair including him, and that her theory wasn’t really believable. But she couldn’t lose hope now. If Makoto told her were the despairs are, the world would be in peace again, and he would turn back to normal. She just had to convince the Future Foundation to let him live a little longer. 

The sound of Kirigiri’s heels was the only sound echoing through the hallways. For the second time in her life, and Asahina’s too, she had walked here. On the highest floor of the building. 

They reach the door in front of them and Kirigiri opens quickly. There were no guards guarding the other door this time, just him. 

“ You are truly, everywhere, aren’t you? “, the detective smirks, making the boxer annoyed. 

“ Shut up. Do you think I enjoy watching you brats play around? I wouldn’t do it for shit if Munakata wasn’t ordering me to watch over you. “

“ Hey, don’t tell Kirigiri-san to shut up! “, Asahina screams.

“ I don’t need your supervising. “, Kirigiri says in her defense. Sakakura smirked. 

“ Didn’t look like it the last time I cheeked. “ The detective freeze invisibly, her heart twisting in pain as she remembered. 

_ I love hope more than you.  _

The swimmer and the boxer notice Kirigiri’s still body not moving as she looked down on the ground, remembering. He had been all normal until she asked what he had been doing. His  time creating despair must have triggered him to become a mixture of despair and hope.

Like the bombs he triggered himself, she had to be careful what she said, or he would explode to the boy she hated. As a detective, she had done it many times, and she hoped that the suspect being her lover wouldn’t change the situation at all. It would be hard to not mention his time out in the world, and yet ask were the despairs were. She doubted it would go smoothly. 

Just like she’s underwater, she hears Asahina and Sakakura argue, but she can’t hear about what.

She swims up, and hear again when she lifts her head. 

“-you hurt her feeling! Apologize! “ 

“ I rather sleep in my own shit! “ 

“ What, you can’t even apologize without  _ ‘your master's’ _ order? “ A small blush appears on the boxers cheeks. 

“ You’re gonna regret that sweetie- “ 

“ Enough. “ The two looked at the detective’s emotionless face, before turning to the boxer who’s blush still hadn’t fade away. “ I’m going in there alone. Consider it your apology. “

“ But Kyouko! “ Kirigiri turns to Asahina, the swimmer looking both afraid and ashamed. “ It’s not… - “ 

“ What, Safe?! Good job Sherlock, you figured it out that Naegi Makoto is Remnants of Despair. He will do anything for despair, and that includes killing the mother of his child. He ain’t no damn saint just because he killed Enoshima, and he won’t care more or less if it’s Kirigiri or any other member. “ The detective looks at Sakakura emotionless. 

“ I see that you disagree with Munakata. “ The boxer looked up into her eyes, and she can almost see a little bit of emotion before they turn small. 

“ They don’t have any sense in them, nor sanity or some damn love! They aren’t human in any ways, so don’t expect some damn cliche end. Everytime he smiles or even fucking kisses you, he does it for despair. The pleasure of despair, and despair only. Munakata thinks that you talking to him may give him answers. He even thinks that you can bring him back. But this ain’t no damn fairy tail. They are like fucking dogs. If he loves you, he’ll bring despair to you. Like a dog gets a sock to it’s owner because it makes them happy. Don’t you get it already? Despair is unsaveable, so don’t get you damn hopes up for that shit-head. “ Sakakuras long speech makes Kirigiri uneasy, and she almost lose balance. 

But she doesn’t.

“ Thank you, Sakakura. “, she says with a shockingly steady voice.

“ What the- for what?! “, Asahina screams. The boxer looks away annoyed, like the whole lecture was to just get under her skin. 

But she only saw it as a warning. A good one, and not just some sugar coated truth that she hated. He has said it with force, and even some things she didn’t agree with, that made her think more as a detective than Naegi’s lover. 

But maybe he should cool it down little.

“ Yeah, whatever. “, the boxer mutters, looking away. The detective smiles. 

“ Then, I’ll go now. I’ll knock on the door when I’m done. “ Asahina tries to smile back through her worried look, and Sakakura nods to himself. 

With that, the detective walked to the door were Naegi was locked in and opened the door before stepping in. 


	6. Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my...  
> Guys, it's time for THE talk.... I know it's awkward, but it's important. 
> 
> Nah, joking! #sinningiswinning
> 
> No, but it's the first time ever for me writing THIS kind of smut. So it's all new too me, but I hope you will like it.  
> It was hard for me to write, but I still managed.
> 
> So, I guess that you already know it, but here comes the M rate. 
> 
> For now.

Kirigiri swallows down the dry air when she sees the brown haired boy on the bed, looking up at the ceiling with his hands under his head. She shivers at the thought that he looks like a normal boy laying under the sky rather than a mixed Enoshima and Naegi laying under a low ceiling. Kyouko wanted to lay down beside him and having all her worries die down like the world almost did as she held his hand. They would turn to each other and smile and forget what have happened.

But the detective reminded herself that she couldn’t. She had to stay strong and save Makoto Naegi by getting information from him. It was easy, and also the only thing she could do. She got reminded of what Sakakura said. She had to start to think like the detective she is, and not Makoto’s lover. 

The door closes behind her, and that takes Makoto’s attention. He sits up in a second and turns his head towards the detective, and Kirigiri swear that she could feel her stomach make a flip. 

He smiles at her. But not the despair one, just his own beautiful smile. But once again, Sakakura came into her mind. 

“ Ah, Kyouko, you came! Just like you promised. “ Even if Kirigiri’s heart was beating fast, she still got somewhat relaxed by his optimistic behavior. Probably because it reminded her about who he was before.  

“ Just like I promised. “, she repeated, smiling weak. 

Kirigiri knew that, as a detective, she couldn’t shot out the question the second she came in. Requested from Munakata, they didn’t want him to figure out the plan. So she had to come easy, making things a little more comfortable, having a good nice chat before asking. Maybe the worst part of being a detective, since Kyouko was so bad at it too. 

But as always, knowing Makoto, he could lead the conversation without her help. 

“ You look tired Kyouko. “, he almost whispers as he lean his head a bit, looking worried. But he changes it fast, smiling instead. This time, she can’t figure out if the smile was his, or Enoshima’s. “ Come here and have a rest. “ He pets the seat next to him on the bed. 

Kyouko can’t help but to blush in frustration, but she hides it well with her hard face expression. 

“ No, thank you. That would be unprofessional of me. “ She shivers when he smiles again, and this time, it’s a smile that's neither hope or despair. It’s a smile that mocks her. 

Like he knows her secret that she doesn’t even have. 

“ Oh, I see. You’re working. “ Kirigiri freeze.

_ C _ _ rap!   _ He hadn’t really said anything, but by the way he smiled shows that he knows something. Kyouko wasn’t ‘supposed’ to work. She was going to have a usual conversation, before asking. This is bad. 

“ I’m not, actually. “ Kirigiri hopes that her steady tone saved her. 

“ Then I don’t see there being a problem for you to sit here. “ 

The detective almost gets dizzy by his words, but since she didn’t want the whole thing to get destroyed, she takes a deep breath. With slow steps, she walks closer to him and like she was a rope, her heart dragged her towards him, while her whole body did the opposite. He smiles normal again when she fixes her skirt before sitting down on the hard bed. She puts her hands in her lap as she looks around the room, getting a new perspective from the low ground.

“ How is Togami and the others? “ The detective turns her head to the brown haired boy who looked curious, and also happy. Maybe having company was nice for him, since he was locked inside this tiny room for the past few days.

“ They are good. We are all busy with work. “ 

“ Don’t overwork yourself Kyouko! It’s not good for your health. “ Kyouko almost laugh. She have been overworking many times by now, and she’d bet that that would never happen if he were there. 

“ I won’t do so for the upcoming times. “, she said with a small smile. Kyouko jumps when his hands takes her in his, looking up into his eyes that was shining with happiness. 

“ Makoto…” A long silence fill the room, before he starts to whisper.

“ I love you, you know that right? “ The detective shivers when she hears him repeat the words he said to her two years ago. When they were laying in his bed in those dusty rooms at Hope’s Peak and when she saw him as her hope. 

She still does. 

Before she can think next, she can feel his lips press against hers. 

Her stomach makes a flip, and if it’s possible, her heart beats even faster. She wants to lean out and leave the room, but her body wanted other things. Kyouko had craved his lips since he had came back, and she missed his silky hair and soft cheeks that she dragged her hands against so often. She missed taking of her gloves in front of him because she wanted to, and not to take them off to shower Jin-chan. Her wants overtakes her needs, so she goes with it instead. 

The kiss is small, possible for it to go deeper, but Makoto leans out instead. He wants to look into Kyouko’s eyes for permission, but he doesn’t need one. She smashes their lips together once again, and it’s everything she wants. She still loves the boy, and wants nothing but to keep kissing him. 

It started out gentle, but it becomes the opposite. With her arms around his neck and hands in his hair, she pushes him closer towards herself, the new angle making them even closer. Their breaths is getting heavier, moans escapes and tongue touches. They lean out once again for air, and with one movement, Kirigiri was laying on the bed with Naegi over her, making the bed creak awkward. They both looked at each other flushed and aroused as they kept breathing. Naegi swallows nervously. 

“ Kyouko. “ The sound of her name made her legs clench together. With Naegi’s leg between hers, he could feel her knees press on each side. He leans down in no time and kisses her again, and soon they both moan as Kirigiri rolls his underlips between her teeth. She is sure that the room is soundproof, yet she still hopes that Asahina and Sakakura doesn’t hear their moans echoing through the room. Makoto’s lips leaves hers, and travels down her cheek before going lower to her neck. The detective starts to tremble when they both realize that her white blouse she was wearing was in the way to go even lower. 

“ Kyouko.“, the brown haired boy whispered against her neck, making her shiver. She doesn’t say anything in a long time, and Makoto sits up easy to give her space, knowing that their time together was done.

With a deep breath, the detective sits up and as Naegi is about to sit more comfortably, he see from the corner of his eyes how Kyouko, with one movement, takes of her jacket. As he’s about to ask her what she’s doing, his cheeks turn red when her white blouse is of next, leaving her with only her white cotton bra. For the second time in Kirigiri’s life, she had exposed herself to the boy, and it was as embarrassing as the first time. As she looks away with a blush, she plays a little with the lace of her bra before turning to the boy who looked up at her face with panic. While she still had adrenaline running through her body, she took Naegi’s shirt, and dragged it over his head. Not a second later, she lays down on the bed and takes him with her, connecting their lips fast again. 

They are back on, and they soon start where they left off. Makoto’s soft lips keeps kissing lower and lower down, and Kyouko moans quietly for herself while dragging her hands over his chest and back. The boy drags his hand from her waist and goes up towards her breast. He starts to play with edge of her bra, before finally placing his hand over her breast. She didn’t expect it to feel so good when he starts to rub with his palms and she tries her best to keep in her moans as she clenched her knees together. 

“ M-Makoto… “  With only his name, he understands her needs, and slides his hand under the bra. Kyouko lifts her upper body in pleasure as she closes her eyes, and with her hand she pushes his head towards her, their lips smashing together. As they keep kissing sloppy, exploring each other with their tongues, Makoto start to pinch her nipple gently, and Kyouko can’t help but to grind her lower body against his, feeling him against her thigh. Naegi lets out a loud moan and Kirigiri only feels more confident when he does. She moves her hips a few times before pressing him down again, and this time they both moan loud. His hand leaves her breast, placing it on both side of Kyouko’s head for better balance. They both start to breath heavier as they grind against each other easy, moaning each others names as Makoto kisses Kirigiri’s neck. He keeps pressing himself against her, Kirigiri’s skirt going up even further around her waist. Kyouko feels like she’s going to explode if her panties and his pants weren’t of their bodies soon.

As she puts her hand on his lower back to take of his jeans, she stops when she feels uneven skin against her gloves, to familiar with her own hands. Just by the touch of it, it feels big and deep and she’s afraid to touch it further. 

“ Makoto, what happened? “ She feels Naegi stop kissing small kisses against her neck, and to her relief, he leans out to look at her with questioning eyes. 

“ What, this? It’s nothing.“, he says. He leans down to kiss her gently on her swollen lips before smiling a very, comforting smile. “ I got it when I triggered one of my first bombs. “ 

The room that had been filled with moan just seconds before got filled with silence. Kyouko keeps looking at Makoto’s despair filled smile with wide eyes, and her first instinct is to run. To get up, get dressed and knock on the door. But she can’t. Not with him over her, and she almost cries when she realized that during their almost love making, he made sure to place himself over her so she couldn’t escape. She had her hand pinned down over her head, his hands pressing down her wrists.  _ Everytime he smiles or even fucking kisses you, he does it for despair. _

“ Ah, but don’t worry! I got treated by the best nurse in the country. Such talent they give, such hope! “ Nurse, as in Tsumiki Mikan. One part of the Remnants of Despair. 

As he still had Enoshima’s grin on his face, he leans down and kisses her gently again, and Kyouko didn’t fight it. She was so close to her goal. 

She tries to calm her beating heart, hoping that Makoto wouldn’t feel it with his chest pressed against her. He lean out from the kiss.

“ _ They?  _ “, she asks innocent. She can feel herself tremble when his eyes gets smaller, and his smile get’s more dangerous. He kisses her once again, and it’s not as soft and gentle as its used to be. But Kyouko knows that this is the only way to get his answer, yet, she still feels so small. He presses himself against her again, and they both moan loud. Makoto leans out from her lips, only to get closer to her ear. 

“ Yes.  _ They.  _ As in Remnants of Despair. “, he whispers and Kyouko had never been this afraid, yet desperate for her goal in her whole life. He presses himself ever harder, making the detective whimper loud as she closed her eyes. She was so close to her answer. So close to save Makoto so him, together with herself and Jin-chan would become the family she had craved for. 

But her hopes got destroyed fast. 

He bits her earlobe hard, making Kyouko scream in pain. She can feel how her skin is broken, and it stings. It stings even harder when Makoto licks the wound, making Kyouko scream once again. She wants to hit him and run, but her hands is pinned into the bed by the boy himself. 

“ M-Makoto, stop!- “ She let’s out an another high scream when she can feel his teeth sinking into the crock between her head and shoulder. 

“ My beautiful Kyouko, I love you so much! “, he smiles as the detective groans loud. “ But I’m not that fucking stupid, my beautiful Kyouko! “ Warm blood runs down her shoulder and lands on the white sheets under her, and Kyouko fights harder to get out from the grip.

“ M-Ma-Makoto! “ 

“ I already know what the plan is, and I won’t tell where they are. “ He smiles, but his eyes starts to water. “ What powerful despair it would bring by dying, but there wouldn’t be any hope after. “ Naegi presses his teeth deep into the wound, and Kyouko screams again.

“ I won’t, “ She swallows hard. “ I won’t let you die! I won’t let them put a finger on you. I love you Makoto! “ He stops and as Kyouko could feel tears escaping her, she can feel the pressure around her wrist go away and Makoto sits up on the bed. Kyouko sobs quietly for herself, sitting up next on the bed while covering herself with her hands. Her wounds stings as hell, and she wants to scream in pain, but she keeps sobbing instead.

“ You're not going to die! I won’t let them. I just want to save you. I want my Makoto back, please Makoto! You’re the only one I have left. “ She wants him to look her in the eye, but his hair covers them. She sobs louder when he doesn't answer, but his hands turn into fist. 

“ I’m… sorry… “ Kirigiri freezes. 

For the first time in a long time, Kyouko feels hope, and she can’t help but to cry happy tears. It was the first time Makoto had said anything so  _ him _ during his behavior as despair, and the detective can see progress. Progress towards the Makoto she loved.

Kyouko takes him into a hug as she sobs for herself, placing her head on his shoulder. The silence is filled with Kirigiri’s cries as Makoto finally hugs back. 

“ One day, I’m going to bring you the most beautiful hope, Kyouko. “, he whispers into her neck. Kyouko smiles through her tears. 

_ I’m going to save you.  _

_ Makoto. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much angst...
> 
> I'm sorry if there is any wrong spellings or anything like that, but it's late and I'm tired as hell, and I think that reading it though for the 50th time is enough. I hope. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and the next chapter is posted in a few days.


	7. Wake Up

“ Are you okay, Kyouko-chan? “ That’s the first thing Asahina asks when she comes out. Kirigiri almost faint when she asks, afraid that she and the boxer, who wasn’t presence anymore, had heard her both moan, and scream. 

“ Why do you ask? “ 

“ You seem a little... stiff. “ Kyouko was somehow proud of Asahina’s observing skills, yet annoyed. Kirigiri had let down her hair to cover the bloody wound on her ear, and she had put on her blouse and jacket to cover the bigger one. It hurt when the material rubbed against it, but the detective made sure to ignore the pain and act like normal. Yet, the swimmer noticed. 

“ I’m fine, Asahina. “ Aoi doesn’t believe her, but she lets go of the subject. 

They walk back to their friends in silence, and Kirigiri has a feeling that the swimmer is afraid to ask what had happened. Kyouko was somehow thankful for that. 

 

 

Kyouko and Asahina goes to Hagakure's room into his bathroom. Togami is standing up, leaning against the wall as Touko is sitting on the toilet seat and in the bath sat Jin-chan playing with the water as Hagakure cleaned his hair. 

“ What is he doing? “, the detective asks. Byakuya smirked to himself as Touko stood up. 

“ Hagakure w-wanted to bath Jin-chan, a-are you alright? “ The detective nodded a yes before turning to Hagakure, who had his pants folded up to his knees and sleeves to his elbows. 

“ Hagakure, I washed him yesterday! “ Jin-chan and Yashiro turned to the sound of Kyouko, and Jin-chan lights up. 

“ Mami~ “ 

“ I’m sorry, but Jin-chi really wanted to play in the water. He’ll maybe love me more that aunt Hina, who makes fun of uncle Hiro’s future telling, which have 30 percent- “ 

“ Okey, we get is! “, Fukawa mutters, making the survivors laugh. Kyouko smiles.

“ Well then, I guess it's alright. “ Asahina lights up. 

“ Next time, I’ll wash him and I’ll even teach him to swim! Is that alright, Kyouko? “ The swimmer puts her hand on the detective's shoulder, and before she knows is, she let’s out a loud groan as she jumps to the side. Kyouko puts a protective hand over the wound, and she can feel it pulsing in pain, sweat runs down her pan. Everyone looked at the detective with wide eyes, except for Asahina. Her eyes turned small. 

“ He did hurt you. “ Kyouko’s hand turns into a fist. 

“ Please, Asahina. “ 

“ What is she talking about Kirigiri? “, Togami asks with a hard face expression. 

“ He didn’t know what he was doing. It was my fault- “  

“ Why won’t you say anything? “, Asahina whispers. “ Kyouko, he’s dangerous, you already know that, why did you still go inside alone when you knew? “ Kyouko didn’t understand why the swimmer got so upset. Asahina had both her hands in fist as she trembled, her whole body shaking in either anger or sadness.

“ It’s nothing big Aoi, calm down- “ Before the detective knows it, Asahina drags of Kyouko’s jacket and Touko whimpers loud when they see a big red stain covering her blouse that was hiding under her jacket. Kirigiri felt anger swell in her, Asahina do something so violent against her, but she keeps her calm as she steps back for balance.

“ How can you say that it’s nothing?! He hurt you, you have to tell- “ 

“ No one is going to tell anything to anyone. “ Kyouko’s wasn’t screaming, but it was as powerful, with it being so strict. She looks at everyone’s eyes like she was threatening them if they even said a word. Everyone looks away, almost afraid to talk against the detective, and Asahina notice. “ Not a single word, am I clear?-“ 

“ Stop! Stop it! “ Asahina’s loud scream makes everyone freeze, and Jin-chan stops to play with the water, looking at her aunt break down. The swimmer covered her ears, digging her nails into the skin as she screamed. 

Jin-chan starts to cry, and Hagakure picks him up as he covers him in a towel, ignoring the scenario happening in silence. Kyouko watches the swimmer with big eyes as Asahina bends down like she was in pain.

“ Asahina!- “ Togami tries to wake the swimmer up with his strict voice, but Aoi looks up at Kirigiri with eyes that poured water as she screamed, almost dragging her hair. 

“ He’s gone Kyouko! He won’t come back and you keep your damn hopes up like you can save him yourself, but you can’t! Don’t you get it already?! We are back at the school, where our hope goes up higher and higher until a new murder happens! You will feel despair again so big that Enoshima would laugh from her grave, and you know it yourself! You just don’t want to open your eyes, but you have to wake up! Wake up Kyouko! He won’t be the Makoto you longed for, you won’t have your family that you always wanted and Jin-chan will never meet his father! The higher you go up, the harder you fall Kyouko, So why do you keep your eyes closed!? Why- “

The sound of skin hitting skin echoed through the bathroom and it feels like time almost slows down. Fukawa let’s out a low scream, Togami looks with wide eyes and Hagakure covers Jin-chan’s eyes together with his own. 

Seconds go by before the swimmer puts her hand on her chin, turning her head with wide eyes to look at the detective again. No one ever expected Kyouko to act with violence and neither did she, but she couldn’t help it. 

The slap had somehow calmed Asahina down, and she looks at Kyouko who had her eyes covered with her hair, before her legs started to shake and eyes begins to water.

“ Kyouko…” 

“ I’ll… I’ll save him. I won’t … give up my hope… “ Asahina takes a shaky breath, taking a step back in shock. 

“ Kyouko, please…. “ The detective looks up, her eyes covered with tears before showing off an exhausted smile. 

“ He’s my hope, after all.... “ Kirigiri turns around to leave and she could hear how Asahina fell down on the ground as she started to sob. 

“ Kyouko, wake up! “, she screamed after her, tears pouring down her face. “ Kyouko! “

 

 

Jin-chan’s calm breathes makes Kyouko somehow easy. As he sleeps through the night, Kirigiri sometimes just looks at the boy with the lavender hair, and pale skin, and she’s afraid of him growing up. So she makes sure to remember everything about him, and she does that by just looking at him. 

The moonlight is filling the room with light that makes Makoto jr.’s hair shine like a star itself, and Kyouko feels nothing but guilt. 

Guilt for leaving him all the time for work. Guilt for never seeing him the past few days. Guilt for not saving his father.

Guilt for not giving him the family he deserves. 


	8. His Little Sister

“ Huh? You want to visit that shit-head again? Didn’t you see him yesterday? “, Sakakura muttered, eating his breakfast fast as he looked up at Kirigiri, who looked emotionless at the boxer with her son attached to her hip.

“ I did indeed. “ Sakakura drank the last of his coffee before slamming the cup against the table which made a few people turn their head towards them. The cafeteria was crowded and Kyouko wanted to have this conversation in private, but since Sakakura had to have breakfast right now, she guessed that she had to take the attention he made. Kyouko was more afraid that Asahina had said anything to Sakakura about Naegi hurting her. If that was the case, he would never let Kirigiri visit him again. They’ll even execute him earlier if they found out that he had hurt one of the Future Foundation's member.

“ Don’t you work at 14th Division? Hell, aren’t you the head too?-  “

“ I rather appreciate you answering my question instead of giving me them. “, Kirigiri said annoyed, shifting Jin-chan to her other hip as he moved his arms and legs all over the place like he was trying to fly. The boxer looked at the detective and later at the son. Jin-chan looked back with wide eyes, before smiling and leaning forward. He takes a sling of hair and drags it, making Sakakura whimper. The boxer leans away from Jin, patting his head as he looked at the toddler annoyed.

“ He doesn’t even look like him. “

“ Can I see him or not? “ The boxer thought for himself, before standing up.

“ He isn’t dangerous or anything, so I guess that’s okay. We really need to know where the rest of the Despairs are. But you have to wait until the evening. “ Kirigiri swallows before answering.

“ Thank you. “

“ Yeah, yeah, now leave me the fuck alone. “

 

 

“ Your leaving? To Towa City? “

“ W-we were supposed to tell you yesterday but- “

“ We will be back soon, so it doesn’t matter. Our presence won’t be missed. Or at least Fukawa's. “ Touko almost faint as Byakuya leaves, leaving Touko and the two Kirigiri’s alone.

“ H-he’s so r-rude sometimes. “, Touko stutters, but not sounding so bothered. She turns to the detective, before looking at Jin-chan. “ You have to leave him at Asahina, Kirigiri-san. From now at least, before we’ll be back. “ Kirigiri swallows worried.

“ You’re right, I have to apologize to her. “

“ Kyouko… Naegi is her hope too, a big part of it, just like he is for you. S-she’s just more… pessimistic, than you are. “

_Realistic is maybe the right word._

“ I know. “ Kirigiri didn’t want to talk about it, and makes sure to finish it there.

 

 

Kyouko doesn’t see Asahina all day, and she doesn’t mind. She manage to work, with Hagakure coming to take care of Jin-chan every time he had a break, which was... Often, actually…? Kyouko glanced at the clock too often as she typed in the words on different files every minute, working even harder and faster.

“ Jin-chi, I can predict your future, if you go to mommy, and steal- I mean, borrow some money- “

“ Mommy~ “

“ Exactly, now off you go! “

“ Mommy~ “

“ Come on Jin-chi! “ Kirigiri rolled her eyes annoyed, as she kept typing. Her office was the biggest in the department, and also the most comfortable. With a floor covered in a ugly green matt, Jin-chan could easily walk around and play there without getting hurt. Hagakure had came over with coffee for the sixth time, and without coffee, seventeenth times and talked to Jin-chan like he was an stupid adult more than a toddler.

“ Hey, Kirigiri-chi? “ Kyouko turned her head back to look at Hagakure who balanced Jin-chan in his hair. “ When are you going to tell Naegi-chi about Jin-chan? “

“ There wouldn’t come any good with it. “, Kirigiri answered back, turning her head towards the computer and started where she left off.

“ Why? I mean, he’ll maybe get super happy, that he’ll stop thinking about despair and stuff...”  

“ Or it will make him think about it even more. “, Kyouko stops to write. “ He’ll maybe see it as his most precious hope. I don’t want to show him our kid, just so he’ll get high on the feeling of hope. I want him to love him as a child, not as a predicted addiction. “

“ I guess you're right… “, Hagakure says, scratching his neck confused as Jin-chan kept digging deeper into his hair.

Somehow, Kyouko starts to think about Asahina. Asahina had always been the one to keep Kyouko’s hope high, even when she was as the worst. She was always optimistic, never got down and always had the one fallen in Hope’s Peak in her heart. She never went down without a fight.

So, what happened? What made her despair at the sight of Naegi the same way Kyouko did? Kyouko managed to get up after visiting him, and so did Asahina. The swimmer was the one cheering her up, but why did she break down when she saw Kirigiri protect him after he had hurt her?

“ Hagakure. “ The fortune teller looks up. “ What, happened, when you visited him? “

“ Nothing special. He was all nice and good until he started to cry. Asahina asked why he was crying with a smile on his face, and he just said that he was happy. We were all smiling and stuff until Togami destroyed the party. “

“ What did he do? “

“ He asked why. “ Kirigiri isn’t surprised about Togami questioning Naegi. Togami must have understood the situation a few steps ahead from the rest of the group.

“ And what did he answer? “ There is a long pause, and Kyouko is afraid that she made Yashiro cry by bringing up the moment. She turns her head to look at him, only to see him scratching his head with small eyes, trying to remember. He lights up seconds later.

“ Oh, now I do remember! “ The fortune teller put his hand under his chin, resting his elbow on his thigh as Jin-chan, still, managed to play in his hair. “ He had cried with closed eyes and, now that I think about it, a creepy ass smile. Then, he opened his eyes. And Asahina gasped really loud and she jumped backwards, like she was suddenly afraid of him. “ Kyouko can imagine how the swimmer had her hands covering her mouth as she looked at Naegi with shaking legs and wide eyes. The thought makes Kyouko shiver.

“ Why was she so afraid? “

“ Well, there was something with his eyes that was kinda weird. Scary also. Then, he started to say how happy he was that Enoshima had caused despair by the killing game, so our strong friendship was a powerful source of hope. Man, I got goosebumps all over my skin. Look, I even got it now by talking about it! “ He drags his sleeve up to his elbow to show Kyouko who wasn’t interested at all.

“ Was there something else? “

“ Well, after he said that, everyone got quiet. Almost afraid to say anything. Then that angry boxer said that visit time was over, and pushed us out from the room. We were all silent as lambs before they get killed, until Asahina said something that made us leave. “ Kyouko was about to burst when she saw Hagakure think again, that he was that stupid to never remember even a meaning.

“ What did she say? “ Hagakure looked like he was about to explode of all the thinking, before lighting up.

“ _‘He is gone.’_ That’s what she said. “

“ ‘He… is gone?’ “ The fortune teller agreed by nodding before turning his attention at the toddler, who started to drag his hair. As Hagakure started to scream and begged Jin-chan to stop, he started to drag even harder as he laughed at his uncle’s ridiculous screams.

Kyouko suddenly understand. When she had been laying in her bed after she had visited Naegi for the first time.

 _“ You have to be there for Jin-chan. “,_ she had said determined. And now that Kyouko thinks about it, the swimmer never mentioned Naegi when she was cheering her up. It was always Jin-chan that Asahina had mentioned to not lose hope for, and never Naegi.

Had she broken down when she saw Kirigiri hope, because she thought that she would despair if Naegi wouldn’t turn back to normal again? Was she so sure that he was gone, that she didn’t want Kyouko to hope for anything? _Don’t get your hopes high._ Wasn’t that because the higher the hope, the deeper the despair?

 _“_ _The higher you go up, the harder you land Kyouko, So why do you keep your eyes closed!?”_

Kyouko suddenly was filled with guilt. She didn’t agree with the swimmer, Kirigiri was sure that there had to be someway to save Naegi, but she had basically broken down because of her. Asahina had been so worried for her, and Kyouko haven’t even apologized.

Kirigiri stands up, finished for the day. The clock showed 06:27 PM, and she had been working since 08:00 AM when Fukawa and Togami left. But she knew she couldn’t keep working. She was thankful that she had been working a few weeks ahead some weeks later.

“ I’m done. I’m going to visit Naegi. “ She turns around to see Hagakure confused.

“ Really? After all the creepy things I just said? “

“ Yes. “, Kyouko says without changing her expression once. “ But I have to apologize- “

The sound of someone running closer towards her office made Kirigiri interrupt herself, looking at the door fast as it slammed open.

“ They have found Komaru! “ It takes a few seconds to realize that it’s Asahina standing in the doorstep, sweat running down her face together with her heavy breathing. And it takes even longer to understand what she’s saying.

“ What? “

“ Komaru. Komaru Naegi. “ Asahina smiles with her whole face. “ Makoto’s sister. “

Kyouko feels hope.


	9. White Fluffy Hair

When she sees him turn his head and eyes lighting up, she didn’t expect her wound on her ear and shoulder to start to throb in pain. She tries her hardest not to grimace as he sits up on the bed, smiling wide like the boy he always looks like. 

“ Kyouko, you came. “ Kirigiri knew that one sentence could turn him into despair, but she didn’t find that useful any more. Right now, he used his mask. The mask she rather want him to be, but he was still someone else behind it. She just had to save him, and then he wouldn’t need a mask. Just himself. 

“ Just like I promised. “ She hated to say that. It sounded scripted, uncomfortable. Like she was forced to come. 

Kyouko tries to hide her shockness and panic when she sees him eyeing the scissor in her hand, before smiling _the_ smile. 

“ Are you going to kill me with that? “, he whispers, making Kirigiri almost shiver, but keeps looking at him emotionless. 

Kirigiri didn’t knew if it was progress or not. He hadn’t even gone easy as he usually does. It was often that she said something wrong that caused his behavior to pop up. He seemed more open now. Could it be that he felt more comfortable around her? That he didn’t felt unsafe around her anymore to put up his acting? He would loosen up his despair behavior around her, making it easier for her to get closer and save Makoto Naegi. Was it progress? 

She counts it as progress. 

“ No, Makoto. I’m going to cut your hair. It’s needed. “, Kyouko says usual, making the grip around the weapon less threatening. Kirigiri thought that maybe giving him a haircut would make him look a little more like himself, so he could remember. Not that there were any mirrors in here, but still. Also to look a little nicer when he would meet his sister. 

“ Is that so…? “ Makoto thinks to himself before lighting up. “ I guess you're right! I really need one. “ 

“ Sit beside the bed on the floor then, please. “ Makoto obeys, standing up before sitting down on the floor with his back against the bed. Kyouko walks with steady steps towards the bed, sitting on the edge with her legs between Makoto. She tries to sit more comfortable, the bed feeling stiff and hard. She didn’t remember it being so uncomfortable the last time she sat on it. 

_ Sitting on it wasn’t the only thing you did.  _

Kyouko clears her throat, like she’s warning herself to not think even further as her face turned red. She was happy that Makoto didn’t saw her. 

“ I’m going to start now. “, she said, Makoto nodding yes before she started to view his hair. 

It was long and uneven, only his ahoge standing where it should, and she tries to remember how it looked like at Hope’s Peak. She takes the first sling of his hair and cuts it. 

“ Does it hurt? “, he suddenly asks. Kyouko already knows what he means, but she doesn’t say anything. She doesn’t want to make him feel guilty over something she did wrong. She shouldn’t have invaded his space when she knew that he felt unsafe. “ I’m sorry. “ 

Kyouko cuts a sling with a sharp sound, like it was directed towards him. 

“ Don’t apologize.”, she almost whispers, the sound of the scissors going back to normal. Kyouko’s heart seemed to beat faster.  _ He said sorry again. Progress.  _ If she kept going in this rate, he’ll be back to normal in no time. 

“ Makoto, are you aware of the situation you are in? “, she asks. He wouldn’t snap anymore, they were already past that. 

“ I think I am. “ He turns his head, resting his chin on his own shoulder as he smiled to the detective. “ I’m Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Hope, who had become Despair. Also being a part of the Remnants of Despair, making it impossible to the world to keep recovering by spreading despair, that I do by bombing buildings and people. The Future Foundation think’s that, at least, and it’s correct. But I do it for Hope. I keep up the despair so a beautiful hope can blossom after. “ 

_ Where did he get this theory from?  _

“ But what if you didn’t? “ Makoto raises his brow. 

“ What do you mean? “ Kyouko cut’s a sling of hair, brushing it away with her hand as it landed on the floor. She was almost done. 

“ You love me, Makoto, right? “ Silence fill the room, and her heart starts to break into small ugly pieces for every quiet second that goes by. 

“ I… do. I think. I don’t really remember. “ She bits her lip hard, feeling the taste of blood.

“ I can make you remember. You loved me before, I just have to make you remember. “, she said in a normal tone, like she was talking about the weather. But she felt desperate. “ And when you remember, you can be with me and that’ll be enough hope. You don’t have to spread any despair for it. “ 

“ I can’t do that. “ She can see his hands turning into fists. “ I have to spread hope. And I have to cause despair to do so. That’s the only thing I can do as the Ultimate Hope. “ 

“ No. No, that’s wrong. “ Kyouko stands up fast, making the boy look at her with eyes full of curiosity and shock. “ Don’t you remember Makoto? Who saved us from Enoshima, Despair herself, by the hope you created? Hope from optimism, and not despair. “ 

Makoto seemed shocked by the words, still looking at the detective with wide eyes. Kyouko takes out her gloved hand, and after a few seconds, he finally takes it and stands up. She looks into his eyes that still showed signs of confusion and shock. 

“ Makoto? “ Naegi looks back into her eyes, and she can’t help to take her gloved hands around his. “ You can’t be the one to come up with this theory about despair being a stepping stone for hope. Who was it? “ 

Makoto’s afraid eyes, somehow eased up. His lips curled into a soft smile. 

“ It was… He was nice, and helped me when I asked. “ He let’s out a soft laugh. “ But don’t worry, he’s not a threat anymore. “ He takes a harder grip around her hands. 

“ I killed him, after all. “ 

 

_ Makoto was laying on the ground, feeling the hard uneven asphalt under his hoodie.  _

_ He looks up into the blood red sky, and it reminds him of Ishimaru Kiyotaka’s eyes.  _

_ The Moral Compass reminds him of Mondo Oowada, only to think about Chihiro Fujisaki.  _

_ The red sky also reminds him of Leon Kuwata’s red hair, and also the blood pouring out from from the wound from the knife he planted in Sayaka Maizono. And the blood from Sakura Oogami, and the blood from the doujin writer and all the people he could have saved.  _

_ Why was he still alive, when he couldn’t save his friends?  _

_ How can he call himself the Ultimate Hope, when he can’t even spread it?  _

_ How…? _

_ Howhowhowhowhowhowhowhowhowhowhowhowhowhow!?  _

_ Makoto closed his eyes, feeling the wind hit his skin.  _

_ He couldn’t even fulfill the talent he was given.  _

_ Then what’s the point?  _

_ Makoto lets his hand slide into his pocket, and he drags out a small knife.  _

_ He sits up, and places the tip of the knife on his chest. It stings already.  _

_ He wants to cry, and he wants to scream her name.  _

_ But he doesn’t, and he can’t remember who he wants to scream after.  _

_ He lift the knife to get strength, so it can go through him like butter.  _

_ “ Wait! “  _

_ Makoto turns around. Small body, white fluffy hair, one glove on his hand.  _

_ An unpleasant smile. _

_ “ Makoto Naegi. The Ultimate Hope. The hope who killed Junko Enoshima. “ Makoto keeps looking at him annoyed as the white haired boy hugged himself in madness and relief, like his drug finally kicked in. “ How an amazing way to spread Hope! “  _

_ Makoto freeze.  _

_ “ Hope? “  _

_ “ Yes. Hope! The perfect despair will give the most perfect hope. You see, despair is like a stepping stone for hope. A perfect way to describe it! “ Drool runs down his chin as he pants slightly. He keeps talking about hope and despair, but Makoto can’t hear. _

_ He just looks at him with wide eyes before he smiles.  _

_ Makoto just felt despair, right now. Then he came. _

Amazing! 

_ “ Will you teach me? Will you teach me how to spread Hope? “  _

_ The boy smiles.  _

_ And his eyes, soon matched his own.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guy, I'm so sorry for not updating in time.   
> I'm really busy with school and all, but I promise to update right the next time! 
> 
> Komaru will come in the next chapter <3


	10. Romance Anime

Kyouko walks with hurried steps towards Munakata's office before opening the door.

She sees the white haired man sit by his desk, the boxer right beside him, and just in front of Munakata, sat a high school girl with an ahoge almost pointed at her.

Kyouko felt herself freeze.

“ What do you mean by Mutual Killing- “, Komaru had screamed angry, probably upset, before Kirigiri had opened up and interrupted the girl. Makoto’s sister had turned around to look at the detective, before glaring at her angry.

“ Who the hell are you?! “

“ Kirigiri, please come in. “, Munakata says calmly, looking exhausted by talking to the girl.

“ No, I need answers about Makoto now! Why won’t you let me see him? “

“ The damn detective will tell you all, stop screaming! “

“ Sakakura, please- “

“ She has that pinching voice that makes my eardrum explode! “

“ Komaru Naegi. “ Kyouko’s hard voice makes the room turn silence, and Makoto’s sister seemed surprised that she knew her name. “ Kyouko Kirigiri, Former Ultimate Detective. I will answer every question you have, regarding Makoto. “ Komaru looked at the detective with big eyes, before blushing madly.

“ I-I apologize for being so rude, Kirigiri-san. “

“ Apology accepted. “ Komaru looks at Kyouko with a wondering face.

“ You said ‘Makoto’... Are you maybe a close friend to him? “ Now it was Kyouko’s turn to blush madly as Juzo started to laugh in the background to himself. She suddenly felt like she was meeting her mother-in-law for the first time.

“ 'Friend' is maybe not the right choose of word…” Kyouko says, trying to hide her blush behind her cold hard face expression.

“ Huh? “ You could almost see the question mark over Komaru’s head. But it wasn’t hard for her to figure it out. The detective’s blush and Sakakura’s low laugh made sense fast.

A big smirk appeared on Makoto’s sister’s face, looking much like Fukawa’s.

“ Ah, I get it now. Onii-chan has become all grown up, dating girls without my approval. “ Kyouko blushed madly again.

_If it was that simple._

 

 

“ Killing game? “,  Komaru whispered. Kyouko nodded.

“ Out of 15 students, only 6 survived. Including Makoto. “

The two girls had been walking down the hall towards Makoto’s room, but Komaru had stopped walking in shock, looking into space with a horrified face. Kyouko knew she shouldn’t have said such emotionally experiences her brother had gone through without sitting down and talk about it properly, but they didn’t have enough time. Kyouko still remembered Munakata’s face when she had left the office with Komaru. The white haired man had gave her one simple look that made her shiver.

_Hurry up. We need answers now._

But Kyouko didn’t want to press out answers from him, because that would mean an _answer_ , and also an earlier execution.

“ I’m sorry Komaru, it’s a lot to take in, but we need to hurry up. “

“ What happened after you got out? “ Kyouko looked at the girl with a hard face expression, before looking away. She hated how much alike Komaru looked like her brother. It reminded her how Makoto was before.

“ That’s when it happened. “

“ Huh? “ Kyouko hesitates, before she walks towards the girl and face her.

“ Komaru…. Makoto is despair. “ The younger girl’s eyes widen after a few seconds.

“ W-what? How can he be ‘despair’? “ Kyouko wanted to say, _you know Junko Enoshima?_ It would be so much easier to explain. But she couldn’t. Makoto wasn’t like Junko Enoshima. Makoto was Makoto who felt despair, but by the sight of the destroyed world and not the pleasure of it. The world his family lived in, and if she could show Makoto that his sister was alive, he maybe would…

“ I don’t know, Komaru. But he is recovering, and it has to happen fast, or it’ll be too late. “ Komaru nods with teary eyes. She doesn’t ask what _too late_ means.

“ Thank you Kirigiri-san…For saving my brother. “ Before Kyouko can smile back, Komaru wrap her arms around Kirigiri’s body. The detective feels her face blush uncomfortably as the younger girl digs her head deeper between her breasts.

“ I-It’s nothing- “

“ You can call me Komaru-chan! Makoto is so lucky to have you, and me too. “

“ O-okay Komaru….- _chan,_ let’s visit Makoto then. “ The sister nods happily, still holding her arm after letting go of the hug. Kyouko thinks that she either doesn’t get the situation, understanding how bad this is. Or she’s just like his brother. Optimistic.

She think it’s the second alternative.

 

 

When they walk into Makoto’s room, they see him sleep on his bed. The first thing that comes to Kyouko's mind is how beautiful he is, how peaceful he looks even when she's standing too far away to see him properly. She remembers two years ago, when they both were laying in his bed, him drifting into sleep as she did the same, but couldn’t help but to admire his face before falling into darkness.

The second thing is to tell Komaru that they’ll have to come an another day. Tomorrow. Some hours later even. But it was already too late.

“ Makoto! “ It was like slow motion. Komaru was running like a romance anime towards her brother, eyes filled with happy tears as her school uniform skirt flew up. Kyouko took a step forward, wanted to tell her to calm down, as Makoto stirred up, lifting his head with half closed eyes.

“ Makoto! “, Komaru screamed.

“ Komaru…- chan?! “, Kyouko stuttered, hesitating at the new name.

“ What...- “, Makoto whispered, before getting interrupted.

Komaru suddenly jumped, her legs and arms spread up like a bird as Makoto watched her with wide eyes.

She lands on him flat, both of them letting out a big grunt.

“ Makoto, Komaru! “ Kyouko hurries herself to the two siblings lying on the hard bed. She stood on her knees beside the bed, trying to face them. “ Makoto…? “

She can’t see his face, only Komarus who had tears running down her face as she hid it in his shoulder.

“ Makoto… “ By the sound of his sister’s voice, he finally places his arms around her body.

“ Komaru. “ The way he said her name made Kyouko’s shoulder relax. He was relieved, like he didn’t have to carry around his worry anymore and it made the detective happy. His sister being here would made his recovery go faster than ever.

He finally sits up, clapping his sister’s head who still had her whole body attached to him like she was hugging a tree. He looks up at Kirigiri with a smile, and she smiles back.

“ I’m so happy that you’re alright. “ It takes a few sobs from the sister before she answers.

“Then why aren’t you Onii-chan?“, Komaru sniffed.

Both Kyouko and Makoto freeze. Silence fill the room, and Kirigiri’s heart started to beat faster. She didn’t expect Komaru to be so straight forward, but it was her brother after all. Sugarcoating to your own brother, wasn’t really normal. Yet, Kyouko wished that she had done it instead. What if he snapped? She would break if she saw what Kyouko saw just days ago.

“ Komaru…. “ Makoto’s sister leans out, taking his cheeks between her hands as she looked deep into Makoto’s eyes.

“ Promise me that you’ll recover? For the sake of me and Kyouko-Onee-chan? “ Kyouko couldn’t help but to blush slightly at Komaru’s inappropriate words. “ Promise me! “

Makoto looks at his sister shocked, before he chuckles, hugging his sister back once again, looking up at the detective.

“ I… I’ll promise to recover. For the sake of you. And Onee-chan. “ He smirked.

Kyouko didn’t blush _slightly_ anymore, that was for sure.

 

 

Makoto watches the two girls going out the door, leaving him all alone. He can see how Kyouko looks at him every second before the door closes.

He sits at the edge of the bed, looking into space.

After a few minutes, he looks down into his hand.

He smiles big.

_Sorry, Komaru._

_Kyouko._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN TIME AGAIN! 
> 
> AND SORRY FOR CREEPY MAKOTO GOTTA BLAST


	11. Whispers

Kyouko parts away with Komaru not long after visiting Makoto. The detective insisted that she could sleep in her room while the Future Foundation could clear a room for herself, but Komaru declined. 

“ I’ll just sleep in Fukawa’s room for now. I won’t be here any longer after all.” 

“ I don’t understand. Are you going back to Towa City? “, Kyouko asked while the younger girl stretched her arms as she yawned. 

“ After I see with my own eyes that Makoto is healed, yeah, I will. I’ll go and help Togami and Fukawa fix Towa. That’s the only thing I can do after all. And I don’t think Fukawa will mind me sleeping in her room for now. “, Komaru said with a big smile. 

If Kyouko remembered correctly, Touko and Byakuya were still in Towa City and wouldn’t come back until tomorrow. They had just send Komaru back to the Future Foundation for now. 

“ I see that you already had created some kind of friendship with Touko. “, Kyouko smiled. Komaru chuckled for herself, her hand behind her neck with a stiff smile. 

“ Lets just say that I’m getting there. “  

With that, the detective said her good night to Makoto’s sister and yawned as she walked into her room. 

She suddenly freeze when she opened her room, seeing Asahina sitting next to Jin-chans crib where he was sleeping peacefully. The swimmer looks up fast, and Kyouko could see her swallow nervously as she stood up. A lonely faint lamp was the only thing that lit up the room, that always was on when Kyouko and Jin-chan sleeped. It helped the detective to see in the middle of the night when Jin could suddenly wail. 

“ Asahina. “, Kyouko whispered with her steady voice. Asahina smiled weakly. 

“ Yasuhiro was supposed to take care of Jin-chan, but when I came to visit them, they were both asleep. I just tucked him in and waited for you. “  Aoi looks back at the toddler, like she was saying good bye to him as she walked towards the door. 

“ Thank you. “ The swimmer stops, and Kyouko can only see her back, face towards the door. 

“ I’m sorry. “, Asahina whispers. Kyouko smiles. 

“ Apology accepted. “ The detective can somehow feel Asahina smile back. “ I’m sorry too. “ 

Asahina turns around, and she gives the detective the most heartwarming smile. 

“ Apology accepted. “, she says, before going out the room. Leaving Kirigiri and Jin-chan alone. 

Kyouko goes to the crib, smiling to see her beautiful boy before going towards her bed. She hurries herself to take of her usual clothing, putting on a loose T-shirt before jumping into it. She closes her eyes, and can feel how all her energy leaves her body. 

 

 

Kyouko can somehow sense that it’s late.  _ Very _ late. Yet, she starts to slowly stir up from her deep sleep. She finds it odd, yet she want to go back to sleep again, but the sound of Makoto’s whispering voice was heard. Kyouko get’s somehow irritated, yet worried. 

_ She can’t even sleep without thinking about him. Was she really that stressed that she dreamed about him too? She maybe needed some kind of break… _

After what felt like minutes, his voice still doesn’t disappear and Kyouko almost gives up on sleeping. Rather waking up than to keep hearing his ghosting sound. But she doesn’t stress it. She slowly wakes up her in pace, moving her head now and then to hurry up the process. And even if she climbs out from her deep sleep, she still hears his voice. 

It’s when she opens her eyes slightly, that panics hit her. Like ice cold water had been poured over her head. 

Her eyes turn wide and her breath is stuck in her throat when she sees shadows moving with the help of the small faint lamp, and the whispers are still there. 

Kyouko sits up on the bed not a second later, and a gasp escapes her together with a shaky sob.

“ - such hope, yet so much despair….- Ah, Kyouko, good morning! “ Makoto doesn’t even turn to the detective, still leaning over the crib with wide eyes and a bright smile. 

Kyouko turn to the clock on the wall. 03:17 AM. She suddenly notice how her breathing becomes faster and faster, and she’s sure she’s starting to have a panic attack. 

“ Makoto! “, she whispers loud between her unsteady breaths. “ Makoto, get away from him! “ The brown haired boy looks at Kyouko with a wide smile, showing off all his teeth. His eyes showed nothing but pure despair, and Kirigiri knew she had to act. 

“ Such beautiful despair! Don’t you want to feel that, Kyouko? You just have too- “ Before Makoto could finish his sentence, Kyouko reach for her tablet beside her bed and with shaky hands- 

“ You won’t do it. “ Kyouko freeze, can feel herself break out in sweat even if her whole body felt cold as ice. “ You  _ can’t _ do it. “  

He was right. She can’t. If she pressed on the emergency button on her tablet, an alarm would release. Guards would storm in and take him. 

He would get an early execution as his punishment.  

But she wouldn’t let Makoto hurt Jin-chan. Jin-chan was the most important person in her life, but so was Makoto. She was stuck between who she loved the most, and she could never in her life pick out who.

“ I can. “, she lied. “ I will, if you don’t get away from him. “ she swallows before talking again. Tears filling her wide eyes.

“ You promised us to recover, right? You promised me and Komaru. “ 

She surprised when she sees how Makoto gets shocked by her words. He takes a step away from Jin-chan fast, who still slept in peace, as he keeps looking at his son. The detective can feel how all her worries leaves in a second, but her body was still shaking, informing herself that it wasn’t over yet. Kyouko stands up slowly from her bed as she inspected Makoto’s face. She can see how his body starts to tremble as he keeps looking into space for minutes and minutes and she’s afraid to say anything.

“ I’m sorry. I... think that I… lost it, somehow. When I saw him. “ Makoto looked at Jin-chan the last time before shaking his head desperately, looking away from him. He hurries himself, and sits next to Kyouko on the edge of her bed. 

“ I don’t- I would never hurt- Kyouko, please, I’m sorry! “ He tries to calm himself down, and Kyouko had no idea what to do herself. Before she knows it, his hands is covering his face, and he starts to cry quietly as he his sobs turned louder and louder. 

Kyouko suddenly wished that she told about Jin-chan sooner. That, just like Komaru, his son would also be a helping source for his recovery. She should have told him gently and happy and he’d probably smile big and laugh, and he’d recover faster. 

He shouldn’t had to find out like this. He must be frustrated. 

“ Makoto. “ The brown hair boy kept crying, but by the sound of Kyouko’s voice, he tried to calm himself down. “ How did you manage to get here? “ 

An awkward silence came after, together with Makoto’s embarrassment.

“ I… I took Komaru’s hairpin from her hair. “ Kyouko understood fast what he did with the hairpin. Just bend it a few times, and you had a key. It still hurt somehow that he would have done something like that during that emotional moment. She would make sure that Komaru wouldn’t find out about this, or she’d break. “ I wanted to find Munakata's papers, and look through his files to see if he have arranged the date of my execution. But then I saw your room and wanted to… I didn’t know that… “ 

She somehow understood him. He had just gone to see Kirigiri, and suddenly seeing a child that probably was his own, must have been a big shock. That must have triggered him. 

Makoto finally calms down, eyes swollen and wet as he looked away from her. Only looking straight forward. 

“ What did you name him? “, he asks, and Kyouko suddenly feels her stomach twist, but in a good way. She was yet happy that he finally knew about their son, and wanted Makoto to love him as much as Kyouko loved the boy. 

“ Jin  _ Makoto Jr.  _ Kirigiri-Naegi. “ She can see him flinch. “ Do you like it? “ 

He smiles before he answers. 

“ I love it. “ Relief fills the detective.

“ He’s eleven month old, born 4th February and has your personality. He loves sweets, especially donuts since Asahina keeps giving it to him. “ Kyouko keeps smiling as Makoto kept listening with passionate yet shocked eyes. He turns to the detective, before smiling together with her. 

“ Tell me more. About you and him. “ Kyouko could somehow feel a slight blush on her cheeks.

“ Well, I didn’t knew I was pregnant until I started to show, and every month I turned bigger and bigger. A very unpleasant experience, since Jin-chan was laying on my bladder. I had to visit the toilet very often. “ 

His face turned red. 

“ I’m sorry Kyouko! I should' ve been there for you that time. “ He swallowed before talking again. “ A-and I should've known better, that night, to, you know... “ 

“ Yes. Well, unprotected sex leads to children. I should have known that too. “ 

“ K-Kyouko! “ The detective can’t help but to giggle when she sees Makoto’s flushed face, red covering his whole skin. “ D-don’t say it so casually…” 

In that moment, Kyouko can feel her whole body turn warm in happiness. 

_ Progress. So much progress _ . He was so close to becoming himself. Just a few days more and it would be like it never happened. He could join her and their friends for breakfast at the cafeteria, and he would sit on the place besides Asahina that always was free. That had been free for more than two lonely, despair filled years. He could play with Jin-chan together with Kyouko, and they would probably argue about who would change his diaper, but she would love every second of it. 

Because all she can do is to love him more than the day before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm so damn sorry for not updating in time again! You're probably so tired of my excuses, but I'm so damn busy with school. So I'm probably going to update like once a week or something. 
> 
> I hope you forgive me with this extra long chapter. And not only that... 
> 
> The next extra-super-long chapter with a lots of FLUFF AND SINS. 
> 
> Yes, I'm really embarrassed. And yes, I'm scared that you'll hate it.   
> And yes, I've never blushed so hard in my whole life while writing. 
> 
> Hope you forgive me and thank you for reading!


	12. Permissons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit... 
> 
> Here it is. The fluff part. 
> 
> Never have I ever blushed so much in my life while writing a story, and I almost fainted when I wrote the word "Nipple."  
> It's my first time writing fluff, and it was kinda hard, but I think I managed through! 
> 
> But, that's not important!   
> I choked on my spit while writing this, and I hope you don't think it's bad!   
> Please leave a comment if you feel; "Damn, I didn't like this..." or "I NEED MORE NAEGIRI SEX!"   
> Seriously, if you want more fluff for the future chapters, comment! 
> 
> Okay guys, here comes the M rate!   
> The chapter starts where we left off.
> 
> Enjoy<3

_Because all she can do is to love him more than the day before._

Kyouko turns her head towards Makoto, his blush still there but more faded as he looked at the crib. The detective keeps looking at him, feeling a blush spread in her cheeks when he suddenly turns around to meet her eyes.

“Kyouko…“ She takes of her gloves slowly, her eyes never leaving his as she can feel the material slide of her uneven skin. When they are of, she takes her hand and puts it on his, and he takes it in a second. Without breaking eye contact, he takes her hand towards his mouth. He places a soft gentle kiss on her knuckles, as he makes small circles in her palm with the help of his thumb. 

Kyouko suddenly drags her hand away from his mouth, and Makoto looks at her with shocked eyes. He watches her suddenly stand up, before turning to him.

“Kyouko?“, he whispers, but get interrupted by the detective herself. She pushes him down and he lands on the bed with his back with a surprised moan. He doesn’t have a chance to understand the situation before Kyouko climbs up on him, her hands right beside his head and knees next to his. Straddling him. Makoto’s face turns red when she smiles. 

“Wh-wha- K- Kyo- what are you-“ 

“You already know what I’m doing. What  _ we  _ are going to do.“ She bends her head questioningly. “If you want to, that is.“ 

Makoto freeze, and she can also feel him shiver. 

“I want to…“, he almost whispers, like he’s about to faint. 

Kyouko smiles once again before leaning down to kiss his soft lips that she still couldn’t stop loving. Makoto kisses back fast, and like he’s afraid to hurt her, he kiss her with soft kisses, like he was massaging them. Their soft gentle kiss turns fast into a make-out session, lips rough against each other and Kyouko loosen up her body. Makoto takes the opportunity, putting his hands on her waist and turns them both. Kyouko opens her eyes, and sees Makoto looking down at her, realizing that he was now the one straddling her. 

The brown haired boy kisses her again and Kyouko responded fast, pushing her tongue into his and they both moan low. His hand creeps up right under her breast that was longed to be touched. The detective can feel her lower part start to throb, and can’t help but to clench her knees together. 

“Makoto…“ He seems to understand, but still asks for permission with his eyes. She nods fast, and with one movement, he slides her loose T-shirt of. 

Kyouko wasn’t wearing a bra under, only thing left on her body was her white cotton panties and she felt her whole body turn red in embarrassment. It wasn’t the first time she had been completely naked in front of him, but that was two years ago, in a dark room under covers. Also some days ago, but she was wearing everything except her jacket and blouse, and the bra still had covered her for the most part. But now, no covers nor bras could save her. It wasn’t much better that the faint light was on, making her more visible.

She can feel Makoto’s eyes on her body, making her turn her head away from him and feels her face turn even more red than before. Kyouko suddenly sees him lean down, and she thinks that he’s about to kiss her.

But he places a soft kiss on her wound instead. The wound he made on her a few days ago. 

“You’re so beautiful Kyouko. But I destroyed your skin. I’m sorry…” He whispers against it, and Kyouko shivers when she feel his breath tingled her skin. Kyouko is about to tell him that she didn’t care about a scar but she gets interrupted by himself, who pressed a soft kiss on her ear. Kyouko moans in surprise, but suddenly in pleasure. She can feel how his sudden hand massage her breast gently with the help of his palm and his fingers that played with her nipple, making her close her eyes in pleasure. As his hand keeps playing with her breast, his lips keeps kissing her neck, only to get lower down. The detective shivers when he kisses between her breasts, but moans loud when he places his warm mouth on her nipple. 

“M-Makoto…!"

“Shh…“ he says without looking at her, keeps licking in circles as he sucked. “You’ll wake him.“ Kyouko closed her eyes as she bit her lips, only to lift her upper body in pleasure. 

Being distracted by his mouth, she starts to feel where his hand were going, and she suddenly feels dizzy. Like she was walking into a cloud of fog. He stops right over her panties. 

“Is this okay?“ She moans when he whispers, feeling his cold breath hitting her warm nipple that was coated with saliva. She nods slowly, almost like she was drunk. 

If Makoto hadn’t placed his lips on hers, she was sure she would’ve woken Jin-chan up. His fingers had wandered under her panties, and gently stroked her. Feeling how wet she was. 

Makoto leans out from the kiss and hisses quietly.

“K-Kyouko, you’re so…“ 

Kyouko moans his name loud. He goes up and down her opening slowly, and finds her clit. She clenched her knees together tight, making it hard for Makoto to keep going, but he still does. Kyouko starts to moan loud as he rubs her fast. But she wasn't satisfied. She wanted to give Makoto the same pleasure too. 

She pushed Makoto away, who falled into the bed and landed on his back. He watched her with half closed eyes as she sat in his lap, taking his shirt off. Kyouko tosses the shirt away, joining her own shirt on the floor as she stands up on her knees. She open up his jeans. Kyouko takes some time to figure out if she was the one shaking, or Makoto was. She soon finds out that he was. Kyouko Kirigiri doesn’t shake. 

She places her fingers around his jeans, and slowly drags them down, his boxers coming with them. Kyouko doesn’t look until they were of his body, landing on the floor before glancing up out of curiosity. She can feel her face turning red when she sees his throbbing part, but keeps investigating it. The detective can see Makoto, his face matching her own as he looked away embarrassed, just like she was before. But she didn’t want him to feel that. He had made her feel comfortable, and now she had to. 

“Makoto, look at me.“ It takes a few seconds before he does, slowly turning his head towards her, looking up at Kyouko who was still straddling his lap. 

Kyouko swallows nervously, feeling the exact same feeling she did two years ago. Then, they had only been kissing, touching each other gently and nothing more. And, of course, the last part. But Kyouko had never done something like this before, the thing she was about to do. 

She takes a deep breath, looking deep into his eyes and takes his hard member into her hand. He moans shaky, closing his eyes in pleasure and Kyouko only feels courage take over. She moves her hand slowly, up and down, as Makoto keeps moaning her name. She goes faster, harder and she gets turned on when she sees his hands turn into fist as he holds the covers hard.

“S-stop… I’m going to.. If you don’t stop...“, Makoto suddenly whispers, and she does. Kyouko smiles when he opens his eyes, panting. 

“W-why are you smiling? Are you t-teasing me?!“ 

“Maybe.“, she answers simply, walking with all four towards the middle of the bed where she lays down on her back. He looks at her with big eyes as she keep smiling, playing with the edge of her panties. She sees him swallow. 

“Bathroom, on the top shelf.“ Not a second later, Makoto stands up and hurries towards her bathroom, and Kyouko giggles quietly for herself. 

The Future Foundation knew that sexual activities was happening in the building (Ando Ruruka and Izayoi Sonosuke for most part) and wanted to prevent pregnancy happening, since there weren’t enough doctors or midwives to help during the pregnancies. So they gave out condoms to everyone, and Kyouko had put it in her bathroom on her top shelf. Knowing she wouldn’t use it, she let it dust away. 

She didn’t notice Makoto coming back until she felt the bed sink on the side. She looks at Makoto who had the package between his teeth as he straddled her again. 

“Are you sure you want to?“, he asked as he put it besides them on the bed. 

“I’m sure.“ She places her hand on his neck and pushes him down for a kiss, who was nothing but gentle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know! 
> 
> It ended badly, and I'm sorry, but writing fluff takes many pages! 
> 
> Next chapter will start right were we left off. 
> 
> Once again, leave a Kudos or a comment<3   
> And also, if you want more fluff in the future, comment! 
> 
> #sinningiswinning


	13. Déjà vu

_ “ I’m sure. “ She places her hand on his neck and pushes him down for a kiss, who was nothing but gentle.  _

Makoto leans out.

“Kyouko, I-It was such a long time ago, since we,“ Makoto turns red again. “since we did that. So I’m going to be gentle, I promise.“ 

Kyouko feels herself turning red, but she ignores it and smiles instead. 

“Okay, Makoto.“ 

It didn’t take much time for the couple to kiss passionately again, tongue exploring each others mouths and low grunts escaping. Kyouko couldn’t hold herself, and reached for the condom besides them. She opens it up and tries to put it on as Makoto shivers uncontrollably.

"Did I do it right?", Kyouko asked, looking at it with concentration. 

"I-I don't know, I guess. It feels okay." Kyouko lifted her head, smiling when she saw how uncomfortable Makoto looked. He felt uneasy by Kyouko's starring, and probably wanted nothing but to take away his erection. Kyouko gives him a fast kiss on his lips, takes of her soaked panties and falls back into the bed, letting Makoto straddle her again. 

“Tell me if it hurts.“ Kyouko nods, feeling her whole body tingle in both excitement and nervosity. 

Kyouko closes her eyes, and with one slow push, he’s inside. They both moan as quiet as they managed, the detective dragging Makoto’s hair in pleasure as Makoto inhales deep between Kyouko’s head and shoulder. It didn’t hurt as much as her first time, but there was still a sting that could be ignored.

“Keep going. “, she whispers, feeling Makoto nod with his pan against the pillow. 

He starts to rock into her slowly, and the grunts turned louder for every thrust. Makoto keeps thrusting slowly, like he’s afraid of hurting her, but still tries to go faster and faster as Kyouko meets with him, both feeling sweat covering their bodies. She could already feel the familiar, yet forgotten feeling of the burning pit in her stomach growing hotter and hotter for each thrust. 

“ Faster…”, Kyouko almost stutters, feeling uneasy of the amazing feeling. If she wasn’t lying in the bed, desperate for release, she would be truly ashamed of her words. But that was not the case. 

Makoto commands, and suddenly the feeling in her lower part of her stomach yearned for release. Kyouko bits her lips, but low screams still escapes her mouth. She didn’t want to be quiet. She wanted to scream Makoto’s name. Moan and scream in pleasure to prove herself that this was not one of her dreams that she dreamed of so very often. It was reality. Makoto had come back for her and she wanted to remind herself that. But she couldn’t with Jin-chan being asleep a few meters from them. But that was okay too. 

“K-Kyouko.. I…“ She understands, wanting to tell him the same, but couldn’t with her mouth filled with grunts and moans. 

After a few more thrust into her, Kyouko finally feels the burning pit in her stomach explode. She moans loud, rolling her head back in pleasure when she feels it spread into her whole body in such a fast speed as it covered her eyes with nothing but stars. She kept whispering his name over and over again as her orgasm slowly begin to fade. Makoto keeps going on, thrusting into her faster and faster until  after a few thrusts later. He lets out a moan as his body tenses up, moaning her name before collapsing on top of Kyouko.

The rooms fills with silence. Only their fast panting and Jin’s quiet breaths was heard. 

“I love you, you know that right?“, he suddenly whispered into her ear. Kyouko smiles exhausted, turning her head towards Makoto who smiled back with red cheeks. 

“I know you do. You showed me that perfectly.“, Kyouko says, repeating the words that was exchanged two years ago. 

Makoto places a kiss on her lips before hugging her naked body as Kyouko does the same, knowing that he could hear her heart, that was beating too fast. Before he could ask her why she was afraid, she interrupts him and whisper in his ear. It takes a few seconds before he nods.

Kyouko remembered two years ago, when she had felt nothing but hope when she was laying besides him on the bed. But it only gave her the worst despair she ever had experienced. 

_ “Make sure you never leave me.  _ , she had whispered to him.

Because he had done it before, he could do it again.

Kyouko can feel her heart twist in a wicked way.

_ Why did you lie?  _

_ Makoto? _

 

 

 

Makoto made sure to close the door quietly, not wanting to wake Kyouko up as he did. He had made sure she was fast asleep before he left, knowing that he’d be killed immediately if someone found him gone in the morning. 

He dragged up his jeans easy that he just had put on as he started to walk towards the opposite way to his room. 

He was almost done. Just a few more places and- 

Makoto stops right in track. 

He suddenly thinks of his son (his son!) that he just found about. His beautiful skin that looked like Kyouko’s and that ahoge from himself made his eyes tear up. He wanted to meet him when he was awake, so they could play and play forever. He could buy him a lots of toys and give him candy even if it wasn’t saturday and he could be the proud dad that he was. 

He also think about Kyouko. Kyouko Kirigiri that he love so much. He wanted to spend more time with her too, and not just those easy visits to his cramped room. He wanted to make her happy again and make love to her again and give her everything she wanted. 

He loved those two people with all his heart. He was sure of that. 

But… didn’t he love hope more? 

Makoto feel his hands start to shake, biting his lips in nervousness as he looked at the two directions that decided his future. 

_ Kyouko, or Hope? Kyouko or Hope?! _

Makoto can feel his eyes tear up in stress as he drags his hands into his hair, dragging it. He lets out sob after sob as he shakes his head desperately, the sound of his cries echoing right back at him in the cramped hallways.  

_ Kyouko, or Hope? Kyouko or Hope?! _

He was already filled with guilt when he had lied to Kyouko about wanting to go to Munakata’s office and search for the date his execution was. He didn’t care when he was about to die, and still didn’t, now that he was doing this. 

But did he really not care? Because he suddenly wants to be alive for Jin, Komaru and Kyouko. 

Kyouko.

Makoto calms down for a bit, trying to control his shaking. He swallows down the dry air in his mouth before going again. 

He thinks about if Nagito Komaeda would be happy with his choice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll never let a chapter go without a bit of despair c;


	14. Dismissed

A sudden scream woke Kyouko up. It doesn’t take long for Kyouko to put on her T-shirt and panties from the floor as she runs towards the door. She slams it open and can see Komaru in a white tank top together with her blue/white panties holding a pillow as her eyes were half open with sleep. All alone in the hall right outside her room.  

“Komaru?“ The little sister turned her head slowly towards the detective, and Kirigiri could almost hear the sound of her neck crack. Her eyes were filled with unsolved sleep and her ahoge was showing off her mood perfectly. 

“Huh…?“ 

“W-why the hell is she s-sleeping in my r-room?!“, Fukawa screams again, coming out the room with an accusing finger pointed at the culprit who almost fell asleep standing up. 

“Touko, welcome back.“, Kyouko said with an exhausting smile, leaning against the wall with a sigh. Happy that it was just Touko screaming in anger. 

“Kyouko!”, Touko lit up in happiness before she turned afraid. “I-I’m sorry for screaming! Did I wake up Jin-chan?“ 

As Kyouko is about to answer back, Komaru lets out a sudden loud snort as she looks up with waken eyes. 

“Who is Jin-chan?“ 

 

 

 

After an hour of screams and tears in happiness, the three of them sat at the cafeteria eating breakfast. Komaru, who still had her eyes wet, held Jin-chan with a big smile as she talked to him. 

“Yes I am! I’m your aunt, Komaru. Ko-ma-ru, say it Jin-Jin.“ Jin-chan couldn’t help but to laugh. 

“So, how was Towa?“, Kyouko asked as she sipped on her coffee. Touko looked away uncomfortable.

“Just like the rest of the world. S-stupid brats...“ 

“The Warriors of Hope, right?“ Kyouko lets out a small smile. “This world really need some treatment.“ 

Touko let’s out a small laugh before she stands up in such a speed, the table almost feel down. 

“B-Byakuya-sama!“ Just like the girls around the table turned their heads, a blond haired figure further away did the same. Togami, who probably just walked toward his office, gave a small look of disgust that was ignored by Fukawa. 

“L-let me help you with those papers!“ Before Byakuya could protest, Touko was off. Surprisingly, he let her help as they walked together in silence. 

“That was… odd.“, Komaru stated. 

“They must have gotten closer together after their mission.“, Kyouko said, quite positive about her guess. She drank up the last of her coffee and put the mug down. 

“So… will we see Makoto today?”, Komaru asked. And just by the name of him, Kyouko clenched her knees together as her face gave away a pink color. But like always, she had her cold face on that made her blush almost invisible. 

“If you like to, then we can.“ 

“Does he know about Jin-Jin?“ Kyouko nodded, which made Komaru smile wide. 

“I’m so happy to be an aunt, and I need to tell him that.“ 

“You will.“ Kyouko was happy that she had gotten so close to Komaru. It felt like she wasn’t alone anymore, even if she had been with the other survivors this whole time. But maybe it was the thought of a real relative that made her heart warm up. 

“Kirigiri!“ Kyouko, Komaru and Jin-chan all jumped in fear when they heard Kyouko’s name together with the sound of two big hands slamming the table. The crowded cafeteria all turned their heads towards the source of sound, but when they saw the person who caused it, they rolled their eyes and continued eating their breakfast.

“What the hell are you doing?!“, Komaru screamed, putting two protective arms around Jin-chan who thought that Komaru was only playing with him, making him laugh.

Juzo Sakakura glanzed at the little sister annoyed before looking at Kyouko again. 

“Stand up, detective.“  

“Making scenes is the only thing you do properly.“, Kyouko said, standing up with her face blank as a paper. “I can lead myself to Munakata’s office, thank you.“ 

“Where are you going? I’m coming with you!”

“Find Fukawa and give her Jin-chan. You remember where we meet yesterday, right?“ Komaru nods with determined eyes before standing up and leaving with Jin-chan, who waved good bye to his mom. 

“Munakata requested only you, not-“ 

“Someone has to explain the situation her brother is in,“, Kyouko said, interrupting Sakakura while waving back to Jin-chan with a smile until they were out of sight. She turned her head towards the boxer. “and I think Munakata appreciate me being there when you tell her.“ 

 

 

 

Kirigiri wasn’t surprised to see Munakata’s hard face expression, that matched her own, when she walked into his office like yesterday when she met Komaru. Kyouko knew that Munakata was a nice person, but when it was about the subject of spreading hope by beating despair, every ounce of mercy was gone. Kyouko should, but wasn’t, prepared of what Munakata would tell her. 

Because he would either give her more days, or- 

“W-what did I miss!?“ The door was suddenly slammed open, and a sweaty Komaru was in the doorway.

“Nothing, Naegi.“, Munakata’s colds voice stated. Kyouko looked at the little sister with emotionless eyes, but it wasn’t needed. Komaru could already sense the tense atmosfear, making her look like a scared bird, as she walked with tiny steps towards the detective. It was the first time that Kyouko saw the high school girl so afraid, and Kyouko was sure that it wasn’t her own life she was scared of. 

With the boxer, the detective, the high school girl, and the leader of the Future Foundation in the same room, it couldn’t have been more quiet. 

“Kirigiri, I guess you already know why I asked for your presence.“ Kyouko didn’t feel fear, nor powerless when Munakata looked at her with small eyes. Kyouko wasn’t weak, never afraid. It didn’t show on her body language either. 

But the organ under her chest raced so fast, she was sure it would jump out of her mouth. 

“I have my theories. But you have to confirm them, after all.“ Sakakura lets out a dangerous smirk as Munakata stood up with both his hands on his desk. 

“A few days ago, I asked you for one specific request. And if that request had been done earlier by now, we would have a less despair-filled world than yesterday.” 

Kyouko always had the request from Munakata in the back of her head, but the earlier she got the answer, the sooner Makoto got his execution. 

And the only thing she got from Makoto about it, was the second time she had visited him. When he’d confirmed that he knew about her plan from the beginning with a bite on her earlobe and shoulder. 

The two men in front of them noticed how quiet the girls were. One thinking deep while the other tried to understand the situation.

“How many times did you visit the shit-head? And every time you came with nothing. You probably screwed each other while people kept dying and screaming for help-” 

“Enough, Sakakura!- “ 

“Don’t say that!“ Everyone’s attention went to the high school girl who had both her fists clenched. “Don’t say that Onee-chan didn’t do anything! She healed Onii-chan from despair. She helped him-“

“Why are you here again- Do you even know what this is about?!” Komaru went back from being confident. 

“N-no, but-” 

“Naegi, are you aware of the damage your brother has done?”, Munakata asked with voice cold like snow. Kyouko suddenly regret that she took Komaru with her, but she had to know. The only thing the detective told her was that Makoto was Despair. It was enough for the sister to tear up. But she didn’t want some damn boxer to spit out the truth about her brother. To make her feel ashamed over nothing.

“Komaru, the request I was given, was to get an answer from Makoto. About, where the Remnants of Despair are.”, Kyouko said without facing her once.

“Why the hell would he know-” Komaru, who seemed offended suddenly stopped talking. Like someone poured ice cold water over her head, her eyes turning wide of realization. Kyouko had said to Komaru about Makoto being despair, so it must’ve clicked. 

“Damn right he was!” 

“Enough, Sakakura! For the last time, I’m not saying it again!” 

As the two men started to argue, Komaru finally blinked again. She swallowed before asking the painful question. 

“What did he do?” It takes a few seconds before Kyouko answers. 

“His specialties was bombs.”, Kyouko whispered. Komaru lets out a shaky breath. 

“237 bombs around the country is sure special.” The two girls turned their heads towards Munakata again, who probably won the arguement with Sakakura, who glared angry on the floor. “But what the Remnants of Despair is doing is going to drown the world in despair.” 

Kyouko looked straight at Munakata, before answering. 

“And our Hope is locked in a room, instead of spreading it to the world.”  

“Huh?” 

“Makoto may have been a part of the Remnants of Despair, but not anymore. I may have visited him without any answer, but I have healed the Ultimate Hope back.” 

Even with Sakakura being told so many damn times, he couldn’t help but to let out a sarcastic laugh. 

“So you are saying that you have healed him back? He’s not despair anymore?” 

Kyouko could see how Munakata denied the thought even if he wanted to make sure Kyouko had said the right thing. Because what the detective said wasn’t logical. She couldn’t have turned Makoto to himself in just a few days. 

But she had. She had managed to make him to what he was, two years ago, but she still had a long way to go. She just needed a few days more. But she was sure they wouldn’t give her an extra minute. She was late with her answer, and they were furious. 

Kyouko Kirigiri was stuck. 

“Why don’t you come and see?” Once again, everyone’s attention turned to the high school girl who still trembled. “Why don’t you pay him a visit, and see if Makoto is who he was when you captured him? If he’s Hope, or Despair.” 

Komaru’s statement made the room silent again, and Kyouko could see how Munakata thought through the request. After a few seconds of beating hearts, sweat running down their backs, and shaky fingers, Munakata looks up at them. 

“I don’t believe in that kind of Hope. I don’t believe that you could save people with the help of optimism. I believe in violence. That destroying Despair is the only way.” Munakata takes a long breath. “But he killed Junko Enoshima, after all. And we need all the Hope we can get.” 

Komaru lets out a sigh in joy as Kyouko smiles to herself. 

“Today, 15:00 PM I’ll open the door and visit Makoto Naegi. To see if he’s qualified to be released. If not, he'll be executed immediately. I’m going to cancel all my meeting for this. I’m tired of this subject being the centrum of my problems.” 

Sakakura looks away annoyed with a disgusted look on his face as Munakata sits down on his desk. 

“You’re dismissed.”

 

 


	15. Countdown p.1

 

**4 hours left**

 

When Kyouko came into Makoto’s room, he was in deep sleep in his bed. 

The detective wasn’t shocked. It was early in the morning, plus doing what they did last night kept them awake for long. 

Kyouko tried to ignore the blush creeping into her cheeks as she walked slowly towards the bed. She sat at the edge, inspecting Makoto’s peaceful face as he breathed in a normal rhythm. If it wasn’t for Touko screaming in the morning, Kyouko wouldn’t have woken up for another hour or so. But there was no one to do so with Makoto. Because he’s all alone. 

Kyouko’s heart twitched. She had to tell him about Munakata’s visit. Even if she knew that Makoto wasn’t fully healed, she needed him to lie. He was sane enough to do so. 

“Makoto…”, Kyouko whispered as she gently dragged her gloved hand across his cheek. Makoto somehow stirred up by her voice, groaning a little before opening his eyes. He gives her a tired goofy smile that makes the detective smile herself. 

“I want to wake up like this everyday…”, Makoto whispered, Kyouko’s gloved hand still touching his gentle cheek. Kyouko smiles weak, a blush spreading across her face when she feel his hand resting around her hips innocently. 

She think about what his hand did to her last night, and how much she wanted to redo it until they were both tired of each other. But this wasn’t a fairy tail. It was the real despair-filled world that Makoto was a part of, and now he had to pay for it.

Kyouko places her hand on his that was around her hips, and gave him a serious face.

“You can. You can wake up to this everyday, if you act healed today when Munakata visits.” Makoto’s goofy smile was gone, replaced by a shocked one as he sits up hurried on the bed. 

“What?!” 

“Munakata is furious with me for not accomplishing the request he gave me.” Makoto looks away ashamed. 

“And that’s getting me to tell where the rest of the Remnants of Despair are.” Kyouko nods. 

“But… Komaru managed to give us an extra day, to prove that you are fully healed.” 

“Komaru?”, Makoto asked. Kyouko nods again.

“If it wasn’t for her, we’d never get that extra day. I really need to thank her.” 

“Yeah.”, Makoto chuckled. “Me too.” 

“Remember, today 15:00 PM. That’s in a few hours.”, Kyouko said with a serious tone. Makoto stood up in excitement. 

“I’m going to show them that I’m fully healed. And when it’s over, I can spend all my time with you and Jin!” Kyouko couldn’t help but to smile. The way he acted reminded her of how he was in Hope’s Peak. So optimistic, and so full of hope. 

_ He is fully healed, after all.  _

 

 

Kyouko closed the door after herself, hearing it automatically lock after. She looked around herself in the empty room that was supposed to be filled with guards, before walking towards the second door in front of her. 

_ This is why Makoto easily snuck out yesterday.  _ Kyouko would lie if she said that she wasn’t shocked by the fact that the Future Foundation didn’t care about protection, especially about Makoto. But she guessed that they were busy enough to protect the civilisation outside the building.

Kyouko opens the door to the hall, only to be surprised again. 

“Komaru, what are you doing out here?” Komaru, who was leaning against the wall, stood up in a hurry as she gave Kyouko a fake smile. 

“Just waiting for you.” 

“You're not going to visit him?” 

“I’m going to visit him, but.” Komaru gave away a smug smile. “I wanted to give the two of you some alone time. If you know what I mean.” 

Out of nowhere, pictures from yesterday popped up in her head, and Kyouko could feel herself light up in a shade of red. Komaru noticed, and she suddenly started to cringe. 

“Y-you- now?! Seriously?! I was only joking!” Kyouko wanted to defend herself, but nothing came out of her mouth. “I don’t wanna know what my brother do in the bed- euw! Now I can’t take out these pictures in my head! Seriously, that really traumatized me!”

“I- Ah- I’m going to go now.”, Kyouko stammered, and left in a hurry as she heard Komaru laugh behind her.  

“See you soon, Onee-chan!!”, Komaru screamed after her in the hall.

When Kyouko was out of sight, Komaru finally let down her guard. Her smile faded away, let down her arm, and she swallowed the dry air in her mouth. She leaned herself against the wall once again, closing her eyes in sadness. 

She took out the picture from her chest pocket, and slowly opened her eyes. 

The despair she felt when she saw it was even worse than the first time, and she couldn’t help but to feel the tears in her eyes swell up. 

“What does this mean,” Komaru’s hand clenched the picture lightly. “Makoto?” 

 

 

 

**3 hours left**

 

Kyouko typed in her computer fast, only to look at the clock. She typed again for a few seconds. She stopped, took a deep breath, and looked at the clock again. 

“Kyouko, are you alright?” The detective turned her head towards the door to see Asahina on the doorstep, probably noticing the way the sound of keyboard-typing pause every second.

“Yes, just a bit... Worried.” Asahina lifted an eyebrow. Kyouko sighed, before standing up, closing the door after them so no one would hear the conversation. 

“15:00, In three hours, Munakata will visit Naegi to see if he’s qualified to be release.” Asahina’s eyes turned wide. 

“What? Is he even healed? I mean, it’s only been a week or so since he came back…”

“He… He has been doing much progress. Good enough to be released. But that’s not me to deciding that…”, Kyouko stated, before looking at the clock again. “I just, really want him to meet Jin-chan…” 

Kyouko could hear how Aoi swallowed, before looking back at Kirigiri with a bright smile. 

“Munakata really wants much Hope as possible, so he’ll get released, I just know it!” Kyouko couldn’t help but to smile at the swimmers positive behavior. 

“It’s maybe to much to ask, but… would you all go and come with me when it happens? Makoto would be happy if he saw you all there for him. I know it’s not my place to ask, but I would be only satisfied if you thought about it.” Kyouko felt rude for asking. The four other survivors had already done so much for her, and she just kept asking for favor, after favor. 

But Asahina didn’t seemed to mind. She smiled big as she crossed her arms over her chest in excitement. “I would love to, and I think the others do too! I’ll inform the others to be outside the elevator a few minutes before three.” Asahina smiled. “He has really changed you, Kyouko. You are the detective I meet in Hope’s Peak now. I’m happy.” 

Kyouko smiled. “Me too.” 

 

 

 

**2 hours left**

 

Touko let out a big yawn as she looked down on the pale child dragging her around the building like a dog, pointing at everything he could say by now. Fukawa was really tired, but she was already too used to handle Jin-chan’s hyped behaviour by now. It was a part of her life now to have the kid around her. 

“Tired?”, asked Jin-chan when he noticed the big yawn she let out, pointing at the drool running down her mouth. Touko let out a chuckle as she wiped the saliva with her sleeve

“Y-yes, I’m really tired. Aunt ToTo had to s-serve uncle BauBau a-all morning~” Touko hated her damn nickname. When Jin named her that, that stupid mermaid and the future idiot started to laugh, echoing her nickname over and over again. It wasn’t better with Byakuya’s name. She remembered Byakuya-sama holding the child in his arm when Jin said the name, making the two morons laugh even harder as Byakuya-sama’s eyes turned small, muttering something like ‘disgraceful child’. 

“BauBau no ToTo?”, Jin asked, raising an eyebrow. The writer let out a dramatic sigh, lifting the child in her lap as she started to walk. 

“Exactly, Jin-chan! BauBau j-just don’t accept ToTo’s love to him. It’s l-like I’m invisible!” The toddler kept looking interested at Touko’s passionated talk as she vifted around with her free hand. “ToTo’s love for Uncle BauBau is f-forever strong!” Jin-chan who had no idea what the writer was talking about, started to laugh at Touko’s ridiculous moves. 

“D-don’t laugh at me too Jin-chan! You are t-the only one I can talk to about my feelings-” Touko suddenly stopped talking, noticing that they had walked all over the building that lead them to their current direction. 

The hall, right in front of Touko’s room. 

But that didn’t bother her. It was the fact that it was open, and the sound of smalls sobs came from it. 

Touko didn’t bother to hesitate. She opened up the door to  _ her  _ room to see Komaru sitting in  _ her  _ bed, hands covering her face as she cried and cried. 

“K-Komaru, what are you doing i-in my room!? W-why are y-you crying?”

Komaru looked up, and Touko couldn’t help but to cringe when she was her red and wet face 

“Y-you have a r-really ugly crying f-face…” 

“Shut up…”, Komaru muttered, trying to calm down. She noticed Jin-chan in Touko’s lap, who looked at Komaru with big eyes, before she started to cry again. Touko muttered. 

“W-why are you c-crying?!” Komaru hesitated to answer, even Touko could see that through her ugly tears. But she care about the high schooler. At least a little bit.. 

“I…” Komaru stopped, shaking her head and started over again. “Touko, I’m worried about Makoto…” 

“W-why?” This time, Komaru wouldn’t answer. She looked away from the writer and the child, avoiding their eyes. Touko sighed. 

“Is t-this about him getting released today? A-are you worried t-that he won’t?” Komaru became alert.

“How did you-”

“Asahina paged us and s-said the news. W-we’ll be t-there and support him.” The little sister couldn’t help but to smile. 

“He has really good friends….” Touko started to get uncomfortable, waving away the compliment as she turned away. 

“Just- just talk to someone if your worried, l-like Kyouko! We’re leaving. A-and close the d-damn door a-after y-yourself!” Komaru waved bye bye to Jin-chan who waved back before they both left. 

Komaru let down her hand, and placed it on her pocket. Where the picture was. 

“What if’s too late…?”, she whispered to herself, feeling a new wave of tears coming up.

 


	16. Countdown p.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit waddup here comes the M rate 
> 
> omg I know that meme is so old now but whatever enjoy

 

**1 hours left**

 

 

Makoto, who was looking up at the ceiling on his bed, got surprised when he heard the door open. His heart started to race, not feeling prepared at all as he sat up with wide eyes. Wouldn’t Munakata be here for another hour or so? Why was he so early? 

But instead, she saw Kyouko in the doorway with her usual blank face expression. Makoto breathed out, putting his hand on his neck in relief. He opened his eyes again, to see that she had closed the door after herself. Makoto suddenly realized that the detective wasn’t okay. The only evidence that something was wrong, was her hands who shaked slightly. 

“Kyouko, are you alright?”, Makoto asked. Kyouko noticed that he was looking at her gloved hands, and tried to hide them behind her back. 

“I’m alright. Just a little nervous.” She tried to smile, but it disappeared quickly. 

“Kyouko, please don’t be worried. I don’t want you to feel bad because of me…”

“It was you who made me pregnant and gave me a child, so I’ll be worried as much as I please.” Makoto swallowed down the dry air in his mouth, feeling himself start to sweat.

Kyouko was angry at him. She didn’t need to scream, but those cold words and that glare was enough to know that. He couldn’t help but to feel afraid, somehow. He didn’t want to fight with her.

“I’m sorry Makoto. I’m just….” Kyouko looked away, trying to breath normally, before looking at him again. The boy seemed ashamed, like he had been scolded by his mother, but finally managed to say something. 

“I’m sorry too, Kyouko….” A long silence was followed after that. 

The detective walked towards the bed with three simple steps, the sound of her heels echoing through the small room, before sitting beside him. She takes of her gloves, before grabbing his hand in her own. They both looked into space, time being their only enemy. 

“I love you, Kyouko. It doesn’t matter what’ll happen. I love you, and I’m sorry for leaving you and Jin in the world I destroyed….” Kyouko turns her head towards Makoto, and he does the same, looking deep into each other's eyes, fear and guilt becoming one. 

“Don’t say that.”, she whispers, before leaning in. Feeling her lips against his. 

Makoto kisses back, placing his hand on her cheek gently as Kyouko clutches into his white T-shirt. She suddenly got an image in her head, an image of Makoto being dragged into his execution in Hope’s Peak, and that today maybe would be his second one. 

Kyouko groaned annoyed into the kiss, and drags Makoto’s body closer towards her, afraid that he’ll suddenly disappear. With their closeness, it doesn’t take long for them to turn it rough, biting and sucking each other’s lips. 

They both thought about it. That this could be the last time. They acted like it, but their love and passion for each other was still shown, even through their hard make-out session. The lucky former student placed his hands on the detectives behind, lifting her up into his lap. 

With his over body leaning against the wall, and Kyouko having each leg on both sides of him, they were even closer than before. They made sure to take advantage of that, immediately locking their lips together again, panting heavy. Makoto left Kyouko’s mouth, and before she had the time to protest, he kissed her neck with butterflies kisses, from her jawline to her collarbone that he’d exposed by opening up a few buttons on her blouse. She couldn’t help but to moan, tangling her naked hands deeper into his hair as she tilted her head for better access. 

Her moans must have triggered him, because she suddenly started to feel a bulge grow bigger right under her. Uncontrollable, she started to grind against him, making him stop kissing her neck and let out a groan. But Makoto recovered fast, kissing Kyouko’s lips again as he placed his hand on her hip. Feeling how her tight skirt got higher and higher up, becoming a lump on her waist, Kyouko could feel him even more through her panties, making her moan into the kiss. She paused the kiss, and took of her jacket, blouse, and bra fast, throwing them all into the floor. 

She didn’t feel like being shy. She didn’t have time for it. They didn’t have time for it. They had to hurry, and as much as Kyouko wanted to take the whole process slow, to worship each other’s bodies like yesterday, they couldn’t. This could be the last time.

It didn’t take long for Makoto to place his mouth on her nipple, making Kyouko moan loud. She kept grinding against him faster, making him moan deep as he massaged the other breast. Kyouko sat up on her knees and hurried tried to take of his pants.

“K-Kyouko…but we don’t have-” The sound of his pants and underwear being dragged down fast interrupted him. Kyouko didn’t drag them down all the way, left it down at his ankles, as she started to take of her own skirt.

“I know…” If possible, Makoto felt himself becoming even more harder when he saw her strip out of her skirt and panties, placing herself on his lap again. 

“But you could get pregnant-” 

“I know. But it’s okay.” She took his manhood in her hand, and slowly slid it down into herself. Kyouko bit her lip to hold in her screams as Makoto moaned loud, holding her waist hard as he breathed heavy against her shoulder. The feeling better than yesterday. She bit his ear as she started to move. “I want to.” 

 

 

It didn’t take long before they both panted out exhausted into each other’s shoulders. Kyouko clutched against Makoto’s white T-shirt that she rather wanted of now, but it was already done. She wished that they could have more time, but it was already over. 

Kyouko placed her arms around his body, trying to ignore the awful feeling in her stomach that originally came from her heart. 

“Kyouko? Are you…? I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have… I should’ve asked before doing it-” 

“It’s not that…” She knew that he waited on an answer, but she didn’t want to say it. Say the words that she feared the most. 

“Kyouko…” 

“Please, Makoto…” She tightened her arms around him. “Please, don’t leave me.” 

Yesterday, she had said to him to not leave, but now she begged him. Begged him to stay with her to the very end, because she can’t be without him. He had her now, and owned her from head to toe.

Makoto put his arms around her body without saying a word, gently dragged his fingers through Kyouko’s lavender hair. Kyouko’s awful feeling in her stomach didn’t fade away, but she still felt so much better. She placed a kiss on his neck, and leaned on his shoulder. 

But she couldn’t see Makoto’s big smile, that was filled with the thought of Despair-filled Hope.

 

 

**0 hour, 30 min left**

 

 

Komaru really felt the panic hit her now. 

She felt like she ate something she was allergic to, because her whole body was sweating, her breaths was too heavy and she felt dizzy. 

She was still sitting on Touko’s bed, and she had been crying until she felt like she had nothing left to cry out, and started to think about the consequences.

Komaru swallowed as she put a hand on her chest pocket, where the picture was resting without any worries in the world. Like it was mocking her. She squeezed it hard, together with her shirt. 

_ Stupid picture! Stupid, stupid picture! _

But… she was glad that no one else found it. Because if someone did, Makoto would be in big trouble. But she didn’t understand the picture. The only thing she knew, was that this picture was nothing but despair. She had looked at it twice, and Komaru already felt like she was being sucked in the world of Enoshima.

Komaru suddenly stood up, feeling the world shake around her before becoming steady again. Touko said she should talk to someone about this, like Kyouko. Because she knew that Kyouko would do anything for Makoto, and with that, Komaru could trust her. She walked with hurried steps towards the hall, making sure to close the door just like the writer told her to do.

As Komaru was about to search for the detective, she realized that she didn’t have to. 

“Komaru, we meet again.” Kyouko stated, trying to fix her hair that seemed to had become tangled up. “Touko and the others will all meet up in about 20 minutes, so you are early. But if you want to make a quick visit, I think you manage.” 

“You met him again? You guy’s are like rabbits….” Jackpot. Komaru was either talented, or just really lucky to guess right. Kyouko’s cheeks turned red. 

“I just walked through half the building… I’m embarrassed. My co-workers must have seen it on my hair."

Komaru shivered. “Chill, I just guessed. But still. Euw.” 

Kyouko gave Komaru a cold glare that made the high school student shiver once again. 

“I’m not slightly, but  _ very _ , uncomfortable right now. And I’m going to leave before this gets more… awkward.” Komaru was truly impressed that the detective showed neither uncomfort or awkwardness, even if she just stated that she was. “Anyway, we’re all going to meet up outside the elevator, as mentioned. Be there in 20. Your brother is going to be happy to see you.”  __

Komaru suddenly remembered, and that nasty feeling she had been feeling for four hours, returned. 

She would’ve believed those words if she just hadn’t seen that damn picture, and now she had. And she had to pick between doing two things. 

To tell, or not to tell. And she didn’t even know which was the good one or not! 

“Komaru?” The high school student flinched by the detective’s voice, turning her head towards Kyouko. “Komaru, are you alright? You look pale.” 

Komaru was sure that she didn’t have tears left in her eyes, but that was soon proved wrong. 

Together with her teared up eyes and shaky hands, Komaru realized that she couldn’t do it anymore. 

Four hours had gone by, and Komaru was sure, that the burden she felt was not healthy for a young girl like herself. Just a few hours made her break down. She couldn’t hold this up for the rest of her life! 

Komaru took a hard grip around Kyouko’s wrist, making the detective flinch before looking down on the high schooler’s face, who was filled with nothing but fear, and Despair.

“Kyouko.”, Komaru whispered, making sure that no one heard. “Help me…”

Before Kyouko could open her mouth, Komaru suddenly dragged the detective towards Kyouko’s and Jin-chan’s room. And Kyouko, followed. 

Listening Komaru whisper her last words over and over again.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm so sorry for not updating for such a long time!   
> Homework is killing me, which makes it hard for me to keep writing and updating, but I hope you understand.   
> And again, sorry for this short chapter! And I'll update as soon as I can! <3


	17. Countdown p.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last countdown guys!

**0 Hours, 20 min left**

 

When the sound of the door closing after themselves, Kyouko finally decided to ask Komaru what was wrong, but stopped when she saw Komaru getting close to a panic attack. Her eyes filled with tears, her hands in fists and how her whole body shaked as she took heavy breaths.

“Komaru…-” 

“I- I was…-after the meeting w-with Munakata a-and Sakakura, you w-went to visit Makoto, r-right?-”

“Komaru, calm down-” 

“B-but I was worried! I was s-so damn worried that he wouldn’t pass. And I just needed to talk to someone about it- to you!” Komaru kept going, ignoring Kyouko’s demand. 

“Keep going.” Kyouko realized that Komaru wouldn’t calm down, so she tried to listen to her story just like the high school student wanted. 

“S-so I decided to wait in your room,” Komaru let out a sob. “And then I saw my hairpin on the floor.” 

Kyouko could feel herself freeze, even if her face expression didn’t. 

It was the hairpin Makoto had stolen from her when he had broke out from his own room. It was only yesterday that happened, only yesterday the siblings had met.

“A-and I realized that M-Makoto had took it, b-because he was the one who touched my hair. A-and I w-was sad, but I didn’t understand why he did that!” Komaru kept letting out sob after sob, more tragic than the one before. 

“Komaru, Makoto had his reasons. We can all talk about it together-” 

“No! No, Kyouko!” Komaru was now crying. “I-It’s when I bend down to pick it up that I see i-it!” 

Komaru takes something out from her chest pocket, and Kyouko realizes fast that it’s a picture. But the picture was faced down, only seeing the “supposed” blank side. But it was crackled, and looked ragged and old. 

But she noticed something. She dragged her gloved finger across the blank side, before lifting it up.

Kyouko suddenly felt how everything started to crumble down, and she didn’t even know what this was about.

“Where did you find it?” Komaru points under the bed, as she kept crying harder. 

“I’m sorry!”, Komary cried, saying sorry for nothing.

Kyouko bends down, and immediately saw the same white powder that was on the picture under the bed, before standing up again. Kyouko swallowed the dry air in her mouth, feeling how she started to sweat as she denied the thoughts her head came up with over and over again. 

But it’s when she takes up her gloved finger and smells the powder deep, that she feels one part of her crumble down. 

“PETN….”, Kyouko whispers to herself. 

“PETN- What’s that?”, Komaru sobbed, trying to calm herself down. 

“Explosive material…” 

Kyouko looked at the picture in her hand, staring at the blank side, before slowly turning it around. 

Komaru waits on a reaction from the detective. To see her eyes turn big like hers did, or to start to shake, like she also did. 

But the only reaction she got, was the same face expression Kyouko had a few seconds ago.

“K-Kyouko…?” Komaru gets no answer back, and its silence that’s loudest in the room. Komaru looks down, ashamed of herself as she feels a new wave of tears attacking her.

“I told him to never leave me.” Komaru lift’s her head with wide eyes, and lets out quiet a gasp. “I  _ begged him _ to never leave me, because I didn’t want to feel the same awful Despair I did two years ago…” A water drop landed on the picture. 

“Kyouko…”

“But this time… he never left me.” Kyouko smiles to herself with tears running down her cheeks. “He hasn’t left me, because he was never there.” 

Kyouko let her arm fall down, the picture landing down on the floor as Kyouko looked up at the ceiling. 

“He was never here, yet I feel Despair. And it’s worse than the first time…” Kyouko closes her eyes. “It really hurts.” 

“Kyouko…” The detective opened her eyes again.

“He’s going to bomb the whole building down.” Komaru’s eyes turned wide.

“What?!” 

“He’s going to bomb the whole building down.”, Kyouko repeted. “He took your hair pin and broke out, lied to me and told me that he wanted to find his own file to see when his execution day was. But instead, he placed explosive material all over the building. And he’s going to kill us all, probably today. For the sake of Hope.” 

“H-hey!” Kyouko turned her head towards the little sister. “W-why do you talk about my brother, and, your child's father like that?!” 

“Komaru-” 

“No! I told you all this, because I know that you are the only one who can help me save him! And yes, Makoto maybe is gone, but is this what he would’ve wanted? To just give up on him? Because he would never in hell do that to us!” 

Kyouko suddenly felt a pang of Hope in herself, making her flinch when she thought about the last class trial in Hope’s Peak. 

“I trust you, Kyouko-Onee-chan! I trust you, because even Hope or Despair, like me, you still love him because he’s family!” Komaru’s eyes was filled with tears full of passion. Kyouko felt her Hope growing stronger. 

_ Because all she ever wanted, was a family.  _

“So let’s move, and save Makoto! He may be gone, but he’s still alive, dammit!” 

_ I’m going to save you.  _

_ Makoto. _

 

 

**0 Hours, 5 min left**

 

Kyouko Kirigiri had 5 minutes to save the whole Future Foundation building, everyone in it, and of course. Makoto Naegi. 

The detective had seen the clock, and like someone poured ice cold water over her head, she realized that she had only five minutes she had to use wisely. And wisely, she meant to make sure everyone would be safe from explosions if she didn’t succeed. She needed Jin-chan to be safe. 

If something would happen to him, Kyouko would….

With that, Kyouko shaked her head and told Komaru that she needed to go alone. That she couldn’t risk her getting hurt. Komaru protested, but Kyouko demanded her as she ran out the room, leaving her no room to answer back. 

The detective hurried herself through the halls, finally getting to the elevator that was refusing to move from a certain floor. 

“Dammit.”, she muttered, looking to her right to see the emergency stairs. 

It didn’t take long for her to walk every steps up towards the highest floor, panting and sweating as she felt her heels digging deeper into her irritated skin. And every time she wanted to take a break, she only thought about Makoto again, and she could continue for a while longer. 

Like seeing the light in the end of the tunnel, Kyouko finally sees the last door and drags her feet towards it. 

With a slam, she opens it up. Leaning against the door knob as she breathed heavy. 

“Kyouko-chan?” 

The detective looks up, seeing Togami, Fukawa, Yasuhiro, Asahina and Jin-chan, all looking at Kyouko with big eyes. 

“Mami~”

“I thought that the host couldn't be stupid enough to invite us, yet be late. Pathetic.” 

“Come on, Togami-chi! Don’t be rude!” 

“Kyouko-chan, we weren't allowed to go with Munakata and Sakakura further than here.”

Like her heart couldn’t beat faster, it already did. 

“W-what is happening? Why d-do you look so pale?” 

“I need you all to find Komaru, get to the lowest floor on the building and find a secured room to hide in. Now.”, Kyouko stated, and started to run again with her shaky legs. 

“Kyouko-chan!”, Asahina screamed, her voice echoing after the detective that was running with everything she got. 

She suddenly sees the white haired man and his bodyguards back image, walking towards Makoto’s room with no worries in their minds. 

“No, stop!” The two men turns around, and before they know it, Kyouko runs past them like the wind. 

“What the- Oi, get back here!” 

Kyouko finally saw the door that would lead to the other room. Just a door after, Makoto would be there, and she would stop him, and save- 

Kyouko opened the first door. 

And there he was. 

In his hands- 

“Makoto, no!” 

 

 

**0 Hours, 0 min left**

 

The sound of an explosion went off.


	18. Her Most Beautiful Hope

 

_ The sound of a camera snapping a picture was heard in front of Naegi, but it wasn’t enough for him to look up.  _

_ “This is really beautiful. So full of despair…”  _

_ Makoto felt a tear rolling down his cheeks, his mouth still in a wicked smile. Because laying in front of him was his friends. Like a mannequin, he didn’t move. Only a faded smile on his face together with eyes that screamed in pain, and also the lots of blood that covered himself and Makoto.  _

_ “Thank you, Komaeda.”, he whispered. “Thank you. I will enjoy the Hope this Despair you gave me, the fullest I can.”  _

_ Naegi heard the footsteps of the photographer walk away, but seeing the only thing she left behind. The Ultimate Hope took up the photo from the ground, and smiled, feeling his eyes go wide.  _

_ “I can’t wait for the Hope that’s waiting for me.” Makoto looked down on his dead friend with disgust. “And you knew that there can only be one Hope here. You are always going to be a lucky-student trash.”  _

 

 

Taking the first breath, she already felt dust filling her lungs, making her cough hard.

She realized that she was laying on the sudden uneven floor, her arms over her head like a reflex trying to protect herself.

Kyouko tries to open up her eyes, looking through the crack between her forearms, seeing nothing else but walls and roof crumbling down on the ground. The detective looks up fast, and under her, was the red blood sky.

_ He bombed half the roof away. Only the roof. His luck still exist after all... _

Kyouko stands up carefully, knowing that she fainted by the bomb, she had to be really dizzy.

And she was, but that didn’t stop her from trying to walk carefully towards the safer part of the room, feeling the wind from behind almost blow her away. It also made her feel the open wound on her pann that made her gasp in surprise. She let her glove carefully touch it, and saw how the blood ran down by the length of her finger.

“Makoto…?”, she tried to call, only turning it into a whisper. She coughed again, as she analyzed her surrounding. The dust from the walls was still covering the air. That means she was fainted away for a few seconds or so. 

That means he's still here. 

She walked with tiny steps over the collapsed walls as she tried to see an exit, or the boy himself. When she walked over the hill, she immediately saw how the whole place was destroyed. The hills of walls and roof was in different piles. The panic hit her so hard when she realized, that Makoto would be lying under one of them. “Makoto!?” She ran towards the first, and immediately started to dig.

_ Maybe if she found him, she could take his hand and run. They could run away from the execution and everyone else- _

“Do you remember what I told you, Kyouko? When we first met?” The detective could feel a shiver run down her spine as her heart started to beat faster in panic.

He was right behind her, and she wasn’t sure if he had a weapon ready to attack or not. 

The wind made their hair flow dramatically.

“Do you remember what I told you?”, he repeated, his voice shaking in either happiness or fear. “The first time, I said; ‘I love hope more than you’...” 

Kyouko felt her heart shatter in million pieces. 

“The second time, I said; ‘One day, I’m going to bring you the most beautiful hope’....”

Her soul was peeled from her body.

“The third time- you already understand!”, Makoto almost screamed frustrated. “I love you more than hope, remember!? And I one day would give you the most beautiful one!” She could feel him shrug as he let out a chuckle. 

“This? This is all for you! Because this despair- this beautiful Despair you feel now, is just Hope about to bloom.” 

Kyouko closed her eyes.

“Aren’t you a detective? Aren’t you supposed to see clues that I planted for you?”

If there was one thing she didn’t like, was when anyone questioned her skills. Questioning the only thing her grandfather left her with, that she promised to carry forward in the Kirigiri family. And Makoto knew that. And he would never want to hurt her. This wasn’t him.

“You are still in love with me. After all I’ve done, you still are. And because of that you were too blind to see this.”

The detective clenched her fist. Every word he said was true. The truth was the most painful thing in the world, and he was right. She was supposed to be a detective. This was her job. Her life. Her legacy. But she threw everyone’s safety away for Makoto. 

She threw it all away for Makoto.

Why wasn’t she feeling guilt?

But even in this situation, she wouldn’t break down. She made mistakes. A lot of them. Her hands is her proof. And every mistake made her to a better detective. That’s why she landed in Hope’s Peak Academy. 

She was still a detective. But she was also his lover.

“Do you remember what  _ you  _ told me once?”, she whispered.

“Huh?-”

“Makoto.” Kyouko closed her eyes. “Makoto, you are despair. So why do I feel such Hope when I’m with you?” 

She can feel him freeze behind her.

“I’m- that’s because I create Despair-”

“No Makoto, you.. you told me that the despair of dying would be so powerful, but there would be no hope afterwards. Do you remember that?” 

Seconds go by, and the wind make once again a dramatic move. The sound of air flowing by them.

“You are my Hope without any Despair. Nothing but a look from you, and I’m filled with it. But if you bomb this place down, you will die. And there will be no Hope afterwards for me. Because you are my Hope. And you love me too. That’s the reason why you did this for me.”

She could hear Makoto breath heavier.

“This theory that you have, it’s not correct. You know it already, so why don’t you just stop with it-” The feeling of something pressed against her back interrupted Kyouko, her heart beating faster in panic as she let out a gasp.

“No! No, Kyouko you don’t understand!”, Makoto screamed together with the sound of sobbing. “All our classmates died because of me! If-If I just had done the right thing- If I had just figured it out that it was Enoshima, they would- they would-” 

“Makoto-” The weapon was pressed deeper into her back. Kyouko let out a shaky sob.

“This- At least I can do this! I am the Ultimate Hope, so I can at least save others with my Hope.” He let out a sob as he shaked his head. “This is the only way I know how to do so!”

The sound of the wind made Kyouko close her eyes once again, taking a deep breath of the almost-fresh air that no one had touched before. It was so quiet. So peaceful. 

So beautifully tragic. 

“You placed the picture there, Makoto. ” The wind stopped to scream, making it the most quiet it has ever been. “You wanted someone to see it, and save you from doing this. Because you saw Jin-chan. You saw your son, and you wanted someone to stop you. Isn’t that right?” She heard Makoto drop the weapon on the ground.  “Do you remember what I told you, Makoto?” Kyouko couldn’t help but to smile. “I told you that I would save you.” Tears was falling into the ground. “The guilt of our friends death and the weight of spreading Hope shouldn’t be all on you. So please. Please, let me save you.” 

Kyouko suddenly realized that the sound of tears was coming from her. She let her hand gently touch her cheeks, that was wet of salty water as she kept looking in the sky.

“Because... When I’ll save you, you will be my Makoto. And when Makoto is back, you, me and Jin-chan would become the family I always wished for.” Kyouko smiled, seeing three lonely stars in the sky that was shining beautifully. 

“That’s my most beautiful Hope.”

Kyouko slowly turned around, her eyes shining like the stars, together with a weak smile. 

“So, if you want to give me the most beautiful Hope, you just need to never leave me, and let me save you.”

The sight of Makoto was the most beautiful one she’d ever seen. 

The face of his own innocent face. His wide eyes that was filled with unleashed tears and a shaking body that was about to collapse. Looking down deep into her eyes. 

Kyouko couldn’t help but to smile, feeling more tears rolling down her face. 

She placed her gloved hands on his cheeks, leaning her forehead against his. 

“Just, don’t leave me.” 

 

And a deep kiss was exchanged, before hundreds of bodyguard stormed in. Dragging away Makoto’s body from hers. 

And as she watched him smile back at her, she whispered the words she had told him before.

 

_ I’m going to save you.  _

_ Makoto. _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I CANT BELIEVE IT!! 
> 
> THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE THE LAST ONE! I'M SO EXCITED FOR YOU GUYS TO SEE WHAT I HAVE IN STORE!! 
> 
> THANKS FOR READING AND DON'T MISS THE FINALE CHAPTER<3<3<3


	19. Repeat [End]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie, but I'm seriously going to cry! 
> 
> This fanfiction is the first one that's been this long and also the first one were I've got so much support. 
> 
> I've had so many writer's block while writing this, but every comment made it go away and I've wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for you guys!
> 
> I'm sounding real dramatic here, but it is the truth! 
> 
> Thank you so much for being with me this whole time, and please enjoy the last chapter! <3

 

**7 days later**

 

Kyouko took a deep breath, feeling how her lungs painfully took in the air as she watched the 5 people in front of her with her tired eyes and a smile. 

It was quiet. So quiet that Jin-chan’s sleepy breaths was heard from across the room. The survivors all looked at the detective with big eyes together with the little sister who was the same. 

“Are you- Have you lost it?!” Togami stood up in frustration, his eyes was filled with nothing but anger. “This- this is absurd-”

“K-Kyouko-chan, you… you have been in your room for a full whole week without eating or anything. You aren’t thinking clearly….”, Asahina whispered, looking away ashamed.

“You are completely correct, Asahina. But I have been thinking this plan through every minute, night and day in 7 days, and I’m sure that we can-”

“ _ W-we _ ?!”, Fukawa muttered panicked. “A-are you crazy?!”

“Kyouko-chii, it’s already too late man!”, Hagakure whined. “The Remnants of Despair has already been found out, and everyone together with Makoto-chii will get executed in one week-”

“Kyouko, I know it’s hard to see the person you love go, but this isn’t healthy!” Before the detective could defend herself, another comment fell on her.

“L-look at you! D-dark purple circles under your eyes, a-and you’re so skinny!-”

”Kyouko-chan, you have to accept his fate, and I know it’s hard, but we’ll be there!”

“No- please-”, Kyouko tried. “Let me explain-”

“W-we need to start to think clearly-” 

“Even if we did fallow everything according to your plan, the consequences would be enormous-"

As everyone talked and commented the same time, voices surrounding Kyouko like shadows swallowing her soul, she closed her eyes, and prayed for the millionth time, that Makoto would be here right now, and prove them all wrong-

“Shut up everyone!”

It became as quiet as the first time, everyone looking up at the high school girl who stood up from the floor in anger. Her whole body trembled, her hair covered the tears falling down her cheeks as she sobbed quietly. “P-pathetic! You’re all pathetic! I though that you were his friends!”

“Komaru…” 

“No!” The little sister looked down at the five survivors with closed fist. “If this was happening to one of you, Makoto wouldn’t hesitate once to save you.” 

“Komaru, we understand how you feel, but this idea-”

“Doesn’t seem logical.” Everyone looked back at the detective that finished Asahina’s sentence. Kyouko looked at Komaru with a smile to show that everything was alright. Komaru looked down, and whipped her tears before sitting down again. 

“I know how you all feel. This... thing, it’s advanced, and hard to understand. It almost seems unreal. But I have been writing every single detail to my plan in my journal, and I’m sure that we can do it. And that’s why I’m asking you for help, even if this thing is new.” Kyouko stood up. “I know that the unknown scares us the most, and Munakata scares us even more.” The survivors let out a smile. “But Komaru is right. Makoto... He would do it. For anyone in this room, he would have done the unthinkable.” Kyouko looked at the survivors with passion in her eyes. “He would do anything, and that’s exactly what we are going to do. He saved us from Enoshima in Hope’s Peak, so we owe him more than anything.” Kyouko looked at Komaru with a smile. “It’s like you said, Komaru. He is gone, but he’s still alive. That is enough Hope for me.” 

Kyouko swallowed down the dry air in her mouth, before suddenly sitting on her knees and bend down, feeling the carpet press against her bandaged wound on her pan.

“Kyouko!” The survivors watched the detective with wide eyes as they tried to tell her to sit up again.

“I know that I’m a burden. I’ve been putting everyone in danger so many times and I know I have no right to ask for anything else, but please. Please do this one favor and save Makoto with me.” 

“K-Kyouko, stand up, damn it! D-don't be stupid…”

“What danger, Kyouko-chii?”

“Of course we will Kyouko-chan, you don’t even have to ask, please sit up!”

“Don’t embarrass yourself…”

“Kyouko-Onee-chan…” 

The detective sat up again as she looked at her friends. She couldn't help but smile in happiness.

“Thank you.” 

Togami smirked arrogant, Fukawa muttered ‘no problem’ with a grin, Asahina smiled big, Hagakure laughed and Komaru almost cried in happiness. 

“So, what’s the plan, boss?” 

Kyouko stood up again, with a smile and aura that gave away a smell of Hope.

“Let us save the 77th class and the Ultimate Hope.”

As the five student’s cheered in happiness (and also woke up Jin-chan who cried in annoyance, making everyone surround the crib with panic) Kyouko knew that this would work. Hope would always win.

The detective looked down at her gloved hand, and carefully made circular movements in her palm. 

“I promised that I will save you”, Kyouko smiled, closing her eyes. ”Makoto.”

  
  


 

* * *

 

 

The sound of the ocean made me slowly stir up and the feeling of sun shining directly at me made me too. But everything else was black, and my body just couldn’t move.

“Hey...Can you hear me?” I opened my eyes. A blue sky was right under me, together with a boy.  “...You seem pretty out of it. To be honest, I’m also… No, everyone else feels the same way, too. Since we suddenly… got put in this weird situation.” A short silence. “Hey, are you listening?” 

I stood up.

“Hey, are you sure you’re okay?”

“... Leave me alone.”

“There is no way I can leave someone alone when they’re looking that pale…”

I look around and suddenly realize. White sandy beach, crystal blue ocean. The sun’s ray beaming down at me. This soft tropical wind brushing my skin…

I was supposed to attend Hope’s Peak Academy, why did this…?

“That rabbit thing said that we’re… on a tropical island.” The boy nodded.

“Yeah, you’re right…”

I have no idea what’s going on. That’s the only thing that I can tell with absolute certainty. I never wanted anything like this at all.

“Um... I understand your confusion after everything that’s happened... “ I turn around to face the boy who talked once again with a confused look. “But, why don’t we start with an introduction?”

“Introduction...? Ah, well then... I’m Hajime Hinata.”

The boy smiled.

“I’m Makoto Naegi. The Ultimate Lucky Student. Nice to meet you.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, you maybe noticed that I took a few lines from the game itself in the last part, just so you know.
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading!


End file.
